Amour interdit
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand une simple chasse tourne mal et blesse grièvement Merlin, des sentiments se dévoilent. Comment faire pour s'aimer quand on est un prince et un serviteur? Et que le mal et la traîtrise nous tourne autour ? Présence de M-preg ! Slash Merthur ! Cadeau pour Mariko-8!
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire ! Ceci est un Merthur qui va durer un petit bout de temps. Il y a spoiler sur les deux premières saisons et rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue de cette histoire. je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines, c'est promis! Peut-être publierais-je deux fois dans la semaine si j'avance bien sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Je dédie cette histoire à Mariko-8 qui saura très bien pourquoi. Ma chère Kok', c'est cadeau pour toi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

Arthur et Merlin étaient en forêt, revenant de la chasse tranquillement - c'est-à-dire: sans se chamailler - quand une énorme bête sortit de nulle part et se dirigea à vive allure vers eux. C'était une bête de deux mètres de haut, toute noire avec deux cornes très pointus l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Ses pattes étaient pourvues de griffes d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir ou de s'écarter que le monstre bouscula violemment leur monture et les fit chuter durement au sol. Tandis que les deux amis tentaient de se relever tant bien que mal, l'énorme animal recommença à courir vers eux. Arthur eût à peine le temps de prendre son épée que la bête hideuse l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Il heurta l'arbre et s'effondra inconscient par terre. Merlin, décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, envoya sort sur sort vers le monstre. Malheureusement, quelque soit le sortilège utilisé, cela n'eut aucun effet sur la bête sauf la ralentir un peu. Le prince finit par se réveiller, et se releva en chancelant tout en appelant Merlin. La créature se détourna du jeune sorcier pour ne se concentrer que sur Arthur, beaucoup plus facile à attraper que le jeune sorcier. Le monstre, tête baissée, ses deux cornes en avant, chargea vers Arthur qui, encore sonné, ne se rendit compte de rien. Merlin, ne réfléchissant pas, se jeta devant son ami et prit l'attaque à sa place. L'animal secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour faire sortir Merlin qui était empalé profondément sur ses cornes. Il finit par envoyer le jeune homme à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Le sang de Merlin dégoulinait sur les cornes du monstre.

« **MERLIN !** » cria le prince Arthur en voyant son ami être envoyé plus loin de lui, mortellement blessé.

Le jeune prince était fou de rage. Il attaqua l'animal de toutes ses forces, son épée en avant. Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné et l'apparition de dizaines de blessures chez Arthur, il réussit à lui porter le coup final avec un immense cri de joie. Cri de joie qui s'évanouit bien vite en avisant la mare de sang se formant autour de Merlin. Arthur se précipita à ses côtés et examina l'étendue de ses blessures. Deux trous traversant de part en part son corps et de trente centimètres de diamètre perforaient le ventre et la poitrine de son ami. Du sang s'écoulait en flux massif. Arthur, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, souleva Merlin pour mettre un morceau de tissu autour de son torse pour essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Puis, il mit le corps de son ami sur son cheval, accrocha le cheval de son compagnon au sien, grimpa sur sa monture et lança le cheval au triple galop. Arthur craignait que son ami ne puisse survivre à des blessures si graves. Tout en chevauchant, Arthur essayait d'appuyer sur les blessures de son ami mais le sang continuait de couler. C'est complètement paniqué, la tunique du prince à moitié déchirée, du sang partout sur lui et son cheval, les chevaux au bord de l'effondrement et un Merlin plus pâle que la mort dans ses bras qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la cour du château de Camelot.

**Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	2. Course contre la mort

**Coucou !**

**Voici le premier chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Vos commentaires m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite rapidement, rien que pour vous ! Il ne me plaît pas trop, je suis assez mitigée sur celui-ci donc votre avis est pour moi : primordial ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews/ followers/ favorites histoires !**

**Fan**** : Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir !:-)**

**Violette**** : merci à pour ta review ! :-)En effet, Merlin aura besoin de plus que beaucoup de chance pour s'en sortir ! Je compte le maltraiter !^^**

**La suite devrait arriver rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais je vais essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible !**

**Chapitre 1 : Course contre la mort **

La suite est floue dans l'esprit du prince. Il ne se souvient précisément de rien après être entré dans la cour de Camelot. Sans qu'il ne se souvienne comment, il s'était retrouvé assis dans l'officine à regarder Gaius tenter de sauver Merlin. Tout était flou… Il se rappelait de mains le saisissant, de cris, de larmes, de la peur et du sang…Beaucoup de sang et de cris…A présent, il ne voit que l'image de Merlin, allongé, se vidant de son sang tandis que le médecin tente sans relâche de le maintenir en vie. C'est sans doute Gaius qui crie… Sans doute de peur ou de désespoir…

Depuis plus de cinq heures, Arthur est assis à regarder Merlin et les gens s'affairer autour de lui. Depuis plus de cinq heures, Gaius tente de soigner Merlin. Il n'arrivait à rien. La flaque de sang autour de la table commençait à coaguler et à se durcir. Gaius avait finalement réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie à grand renfort de potions et de crème divers et variés.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le jeune sorcier avait commencé à convulser violemment avant qu'une forte fièvre ne le prenne. Des chevaliers avaient été appelés à la rescousse pour tenir Merlin. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi et le médecin ne pouvait le soigner avec quinze chevaliers tenant le jeune homme. Ils avaient fini par l'attacher à la table avec de grosses sangles. Ensuite, ça avait été le ballet des seaux d'eau. Des chevaliers amenaient continuellement des seaux où des tissus étaient trempés par dizaines ou qu'ils vidaient sur Merlin. Le médecin s'activait sans relâche autour de son jeune patient depuis des heures sans que rien ne puisse le guérir.

Après avoir arrêté le sang, le médecin avait tenté de refermer les deux énormes trous mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Puis les convulsions et les fièvres étaient arrivées. Gaius avait vraiment cru que la dernière heure de Merlin avait sonné. Il avait regardait, pétrifié d'horreur et de peur, les chevaliers attacher son presque fils à la table et le mouiller pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre. Il s'était remis à travailler après que les chevaliers aient fini de vider leurs seaux et n'aillent en chercher d'autres.

Il voulait le maintenir en vie : chaque seconde de gagnée était une victoire contre la mort qui prenait peu à peu possession du corps de Merlin. Il avait tout utilisé : les potions, les décoctions, les crèmes,… Il avait même tenté la magie lorsqu'un serviteur avait emmené se laver et se changer un Arthur hagard, du sang partout, assis depuis des heures à regarder Merlin. Mais rien ne semblait améliorer l'état du jeune garçon.

Le vieil homme commençait à désespérer et craignait de n'arriver à le sauver. Pourtant, il le faut ! pensa le vieil homme. Je ne peux vivre sans lui. Tout comme ses amis tiennent à lui. Gwen, Lancelot, Gauvain, Léon, Arthur. Le médecin avait senti peser le regard d'Arthur. Pas sur lui mais plus sur Merlin. Il surveillait ses gestes envers Merlin.

Les seaux continuaient d'aller et venir sans que personne ne s'inquiète du prince. Gaius continuait de tout tenter pour soigner son jeune protégé.

Les deux plaies béantes étaient exposées à l'air libre et risquaient de s'infecter, aggravant encore plus – si c'était possible - la santé du jeune magicien. Ses organes étaient à l'air libre et un poumon avait été déchiré rendant la respiration difficile car moins d'air entrant dans le corps du jeune homme. Le vieux médecin avait réussi à « recoudre » le poumon mais il craignait que les dommages subis durant l'attaque ne soit irréversible.

Il s'affairait depuis des heures, des jours, il ne serait le dire. L'état de merlin était toujours critique et nécessitait une attention de chaque seconde de sa part. Une semaine passa sans que le vieil homme ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas mangé ni bu de la semaine et encore moins dormi mais Gaius ne s'en préoccupait pas, seul comptait Merlin. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, il s'effondra. Ainsi, commença une routine bien lugubre. Gaius lavait les plaies, changeait les linges humides, donnait maintes et maintes potions, appliquait des crèmes par centaine tous les jours et Arthur venait s'assoir près de Merlin tous les jours.

Ce fut seulement un mois après le retour de chasse catastrophique que Gaius eût la preuve que ses efforts allaient être récompensés. La peau du pourtour des plaies avaient commencé son long travail de cicatrisation. Cela amena un immense sourire sur le visage fatigué du médecin. Les convulsions s'amenuisaient et la fièvre était descendue. La guérison de Merlin commençait au soulagement de son père adoptif. Pourtant, ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

Le lendemain, en changeant les pansements de son patient, il remarqua que la peau, cause de sa joie, avait moisi et noirci. Cela alerta le vieux médecin. La guérison s'était enclenchée comme l'avait prouvé ce début de cicatrisation mais quelque chose avait empêché le rétablissement de Merlin. Après un examen plus approfondi, Gaius avait remarqué quelque chose de très inquiétant : tous les organes internes de Merlin commençaient à noircir légèrement.

En une semaine, son état empira : ses organes avaient moisi, sa peau était devenue verdâtre et Merlin semblait souffrir la plus atroce des douleurs. Sa fièvre était remontée encore plus haut que cela était possible. Ses blessures étaient censées lui faire perdre du sang, convulser peut-être et avoir de la fièvre oui, mais pas ça ! pensa Gaius. Il n'avait jamais vu ça et était complètement dépassé par la situation.

Une semaine plus tôt, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et maintenant, son protégé était en train de mourir sans qu'il ne sache comment l'aider ni même à cause de quoi. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Ce qui tuait Merlin était aussi ce qui empêchait les potions, crème et incantation de fonctionner. Mais pourquoi avait-il commencé à aller mieux. Le calme avant la tempête…songea amèrement le vieil homme. Quel que soit le poison ou la magie employée, cela était encore plus cruel. Il vous empêchait de soigner le patient avant de vous donner un petit espoir qu'il réduisait ensuite en miette ! Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que c'était avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas…

Arthur. Il pourrait surement m'en dire plus sur la bête qui les a attaqués. Depuis la « rechute » de Merlin, celui-ci avait cessé ses visites et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans en sortir une seule fois. Gaius jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le jeune magicien avant de sortir, priant pour qu'Arthur puisse lui apprendre quelque chose pouvant sauver son quasi fils.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Merlin changer de bleu à rouge sang et des flammes bleues apparaître, brûler la peau en formant un motif puis disparaître.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je aller me cacher pour éviter les tomates ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Interlude sentimental

**Coucou !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! En effet, dimanche après-midi, la livebox a été cassé à mon plus grand malheur ! Donc, plus d'internet ! Mais, heureusement, on a pu aller chercher la nouvelle livebox aujourd'hui et après quelques difficultés de connexion, j'ai de nouveau internet ! Ce retard n'est donc pas de ma faute mais je compte me faire pardonner ! J'ai le chapitre 3 écrit au brouillon et le chapitre 4 quasiment fait. N'ayant rien d'autres à faire ce soir, je vais taper le chapitre et écrire le suivant si j'ai le temps ! Je publierais donc le suivant mercredi sans faute (prier avec moi que la box ne me lâche pas à nouveau !) **

**Manguinette**** : Tu ne t'es pas connecté ! Flemmarde ! Je rigole ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Gaius est le médecin de la cour. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Zouzou : Coucou ! je ne t'ai jamais lu avant ! Merci de mettre une review même pour me dire ça ! ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis lue ! Si il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois te plaindre, c'est à ma box qui m'a lâché ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles concernant ce chapitre !**

**Fan**** : Merci pour ta review ! La suite la voilà et l'autre mercredi ! Pour le motif, faudra encore attendre un peu… J'espère que ce chapitre de transition te plaira !**

**Sinon, ceci est un chapitre de transition (comme dit au-dessus, je radote...)dont j'avais besoin. Vous comprendrez pourquoi d'ici deux-trois chapitres. Demain, trois heures de trous, je vais pouvoir prendre des chapitres d'avances et ainsi pouvoir publier deux fois par semaines.**

**C'est un peu guimauve sur les bords peut-être, et pas très bien, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira sinon, je me rattraperai sur les chapitres suivants (enfin pas le suivant où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action mais le suivant nommée « Le Claudios »). **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Interlude sentimental **

Merlin.

Depuis la « Chasse », Merlin n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Son père n'avait pas compris pourquoi il passait autant de temps auprès d'un « simple serviteur facilement remplaçable », lui, le prince de Camelot ! Comment avait-il osé dire ça ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Que savait-il de l'amour ? Car c'était ça dont il s'agissait. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a un petit bout de temps. Le temps où il avait chevauché avec un Merlin agonisant, où il avait observait Gaius combattre la mort elle-même, les heures passées près de lui à l'observer ou à lui éponger son front brûlant,… Il avait finalement compris.

Il était amoureux de Merlin.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment ni depuis quand, il était tombé amoureux de son serviteur. Son sourire, son rire, sa gentillesse, ses remarques, son insolence … Tout chez Merlin lui plaisait. Il s'en rendait enfin compte. Il aurait dû savoir plus tôt, voir les signes plus tôt, pas quand Merlin se meurt. Leur toute première rencontre était marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit comme si tout s'était déroulé hier. Son audace l'avait charmé en premier. Tout comme son entêtement et son amour pour les bonnes causes, aussi dangereuses puissent-t-elles être. Et la maladresse qui l'avait assailli lors de son combat contre Merlin… Le sourire canaille qui ornait ses lèvres… Il avait senti un je ne sais quoi chez lui qui l'avait attiré irrémédiablement. Quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Il était tombé sous son charme sans qu'il ne le sache.

Depuis la « Chasse », il avait pu analyser toutes ses pensées et émotions.

La peur, l'horreur qui s'étaient emparées de lui en voyant les blessures de Merlin. Cette peur, tenaillant son esprit et détruisant son cœur. L'angoisse et le désespoir de voir Gaius lutter comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le bonheur extatique à s'en crever le cœur lorsqu'un Gaius tout souriant était entré dans ses quartiers pour lui annoncé que Merlin commençait à guérir.

Et quand l'état de Merlin s'était empiré au-delà de l'imaginable…

Merlin mourrait et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça ! Voir Merlin, son amour, souffrir et mourir était une vision qu'Arthur n'avait plus supportée. Il l'avait fait avant, seulement parce que Gaius semblait y croire un tant soit peu. Mais là… Le vieil homme était désespéré, plus qu'il ne l'était en soignant Merlin avant la « rechute ». Il avait eu un espoir fou partagé avec Gaius que Merlin guérisse.

Là, aucun espoir. Juste la mort. Longue. Douloureuse. Inévitable.

Il s'était enfui en courant s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il s'était effondré, tombant à terre, n'ayant pû supporter la vision de son Merlin pourrissant, mourant de l'intérieur.

Arthur s'enfonçait lentement dans la dépression. Et il le savait. Son père le savait même si il n'avait pas compris à cause de quoi. Gwen le savait. Gaius. Tout le monde le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Seul Merlin comptait.

Son Merlin.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait à lui prendre les personnes qu'il aimait ? Sa mère en le mettant au monde. Son parrain en prenant une flèche à sa place lors d'une attaque de bandit. Merlin…

Un vide s'était insinué en lui. Froid, brûlant, douloureux.

Jamais Arthur ne survivrait à la mort de Merlin. Il était devenu indispensable. Encore plus que l'air, que la nourriture. Il avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Il n'avait vécu que pour ses sourires qu'il avait cherché à provoquer de toutes les manières possible sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Enfin il le savait au fond. Tout le monde n'était pas heureux à la simple vue d'une personne, tout le monde ne cherchait pas à faire rire quelqu'un rien que pour entendre ce son ou le voir sourire. Tous les princes ne risquaient pas leur vie pour un simple serviteur si on ne ressentait pas plus que de l'amitié.

Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que Merlin soit blessé mortellement pour que j'accepte mes sentiments ! murmura rageusement le prince en tapant du poing contre le mur.

Depuis une semaine, des milliers de questions se bousculaient aux portes de son esprit. Et si Merlin mourrait, que se passerait-il ? S'il survivait ? Pourraient-ils s'aimer ? S'aimer ? Il faudrait déjà que Merlin lui retourne ses sentiments… Le prince ne voulait pas voir le dégoût et la haine dans le regard de Merlin. Même si cela signifiait taire ses sentiments.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments, il lui semblait impossible de les taire. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas alors qu'ils étaient, emplissant son âme. Cela faisait très fleur bleu mais Arthur ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Comment le dire autrement ?

Mais pour Merlin, il tairait ses sentiments. Son amitié était trop précieuse pour qu'il la gâche par jalousie envers la personne que Merlin aimerait. Il était prêt à tout, tant qu'il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Arthur.

Il avait aussi compris qu'il n'aimait pas Merlin d'un « simple amour » si tant est qu'un amour puisse être qualifié de simple. Son amour pour Merlin était bien plus puissant que ce que l'on peut ressentir. Un sentiment d'une force que l'on ressent qu'une fois dans sa vie voir pas du tout. Le sentiment d'avoir rencontré son âme-sœur. Celui avec qui on est prêt à passer l'éternité, pour qui on est prêt à tout. Il aimerait toujours Merlin, à travers le temps et les événements. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Arthur en venait presque à penser que leur vie avait été construite en fonction de l'autre.

Ne restait plus qu'a connaître les sentiments de Merlin.

Mais malgré la peur d'être rejeté, l'ignorance et la mort de Merlin le poussait à vouloir connaître ses sentiments. Il devait lui dire sinon, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Soit merlin le rejetait et Arthur ne survivrait pas au dégoût de Merlin envers lui. Soit Merlin l'aimait lui aussi et il serait heureux jusqu'à ce que Merlin meurt. Dans tous les cas, il allait souffrir donc il n'avait rien à perdre. Un peu de bonheur et beaucoup de souffrance mais si Merlin l'aimait, alors il aurait au moins été heureux une fois dans sa vie.

La magie pourrait peut-être sauver Merlin…NON ! La magie est mauvaise : la preuve, elle tue la personne la plus innocente sur terre. Mais si la magie était capable de lui ramener Merlin… peut-être que j'aurai une discussion avec Gaius. Après tout, avant, les magiciens guérissaient les gens et combattaient aux côtés des soldats et les attaques magiques étaient rares. Peut-être est-ce une piste à creuser… NON ! A quoi est-ce que je pense ? La magie n'est pas importante pour l'instant. Seulement Merlin.

« Oh Merlin…soupire Arthur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas. Je t'aime tellement… »

Comment faire ? Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour le sauver ? Si la magie le tue, elle peut le sauver non ? Peut-être qua Gaius connaîtrait un…

« TOC TOC »

Qui est-ce ? Encore un qui va essayer de me faire manger ou sortir de mes appartements ? Encore un messager de mon père ?

« Sire, c'est moi, Gaius. »

Gaius ? Merlin ? Est-il mort ou a-t-il trouvé le moyen de la sauver ?

« ENTREZ ! » cria Arthur, soudain plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été en une semaine

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je me préparer à l'attaque des tomates ?^^**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui suivent, lisent, reviews ou pas, mettent en favoris et en follow ! Vous êtes ma source d'encouragement !**

**A mercredi (à l'heure cette fois !)**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	4. Qu'est - ce que c'est ?

**Coucou !**

**Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre ! Certes, il est tard mais on est mercredi ! Et je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre rempli de fautes donc il a fallu que j'attende qu'on me le corrige mais le voici tout propre, tout beau !^^**

**C'est un chapitre « calme » qui va me faire avoir des tomates je le sens… La chapitre d'après répondra à la plupart de vos questions…^^**

**Guest**** : Coucou ! Merci ! Pour Merlin, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !^^**

**Rida**** : Coucou ! Wahou ! « Littéralement », carrément ? Merci ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture plaise à autant de personnes ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Bisous !^^**

**Zouzou**** : Coucou ! La magie de l'amour, un baiser…peut-être ! Ou pas !^^ Tu verras ça dans le chapitre suivant ! En tout cas, pour sauver Merlin, Gaius va avoir besoin d'aide. Je n'en dis pas plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus ! Bisous ! ^^**

**Fan**** : Merci pour ta review ! Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?^^ Voilà la suite ! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! a bientôt !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviews ou pas, mettent en follow, favoris !**

**Merci aussi au soutien indéfectible de ceux qui sont là depuis le début ! J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité ! **

**Merci à toi Mariko pour m'avoir encouragé à faire ma fic sur Merlin et avoir été la toute première à me soutenir et m'encourager ! Comme tu le sais, cette fic est cadeau pour toi alors n'hésite pas à me lancer des pastèques (spécialement pour toi) si cela ne te va pas !**

**Sinon, voilà pour ce chapitre, On se voit en bas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

« Sire ? appela le médecin en entrant dans les appartements princiers.

-Que voulez-vous Gaius ? demanda Arthur en invitant le vieil homme à s'asseoir.

- Vous parler de Merlin. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré. Il a même empiré, ce qui me semblait impossible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il souffre encore plus qu'avant, sa température avoisine les 60°C ! Ses membres pourrissent, comme rongés par un mal. Cela commence au niveau de ses jambes et j'ai bien peur que cela ne remonte. Son corps est marron violet et les jambes atteintes semblent disparaître petit à petit. Il n'a déjà plus de pied droit ! Seul la région du cœur et ses lèvres sont épargnées par cette nécrose. Son état m'inquiète. Jamais ses blessures, aussi graves soit-elles, n'aurait dû entrainer ce genre de réaction. Et aucun poison que je ne connaisse non plus. Pour moi, il y a autre chose derrière.

-Pensez-vous que la magie puisse être responsable de son état ? interrogea le prince.

-Cela est possible Majesté. Mais si c'était cas, il faudrait de la magie pour savoir ce qui arrive à Merlin. Et un très puissant sorcier. Très, très puissant et qui ne haïsse pas Uther à cause de ses actions et qui accepterait de venir à Camelot et de risquer sa vie.

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver… soupira le blond. Pensez-vous que la magie soit mauvaise ?

- C'est une question compliquée. Comment vous expliquer ? murmura Gaius. La magie est comme une épée, son action dépend de son porteur. Un homme peut aussi bien protéger et faire le bien avec son épée qu'il peut être cruel et tuer des centaines de personnes. La magie est pareille. Certains l'utiliseront pour faire le bien et d'autres pour faire le mal. Donc me demander si la magie est mauvaise reviendrait à me demander si une épée seuel est mauvaise ! Tout dépend de ceux qui la pratiquent. Les druides par exemple, étaient un peuple très respecté et connu pour leurs soins de guérisons puissants et les tours qu'ils faisaient pour amuser les enfants. Ils sont toujours pacifiques malgré la haine et l'acharnement d'Uther sur eux. Ils sont pacifiques et gentils comme ils l'ont toujours été. D'autres, après la mort de leur proche par ordre d'Uther, cherchent la vengeance ou tout simplement la liberté. Pouvoir être eux-mêmes sans craindre pour leur vie. D'autres, et ceux-là sont vraiment cruels et sans limites, n'utilisent la magie que comme une arme destructrice ou une excuse pour assoir leur soif de pouvoir et de mort. Voilà ma réponse, Sire. »

Arthur prit le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Elles étaient sans doute vraies mais demandaient confirmation. Et l'état de Merlin ne l'aidait pas à se convaincre que la magie était bonne. Pourtant il faisait confiance dans le jugement du médecin mais, pour la magie, il lui faudrait des preuves concrètes.

« Si la magie est bonne, pourquoi tue-elle Merlin ? Il est la personne la plus innocente et pure que je connaisse ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! s'exclama Arthur.

-C'est justement à cause de ce sujet-là que je suis venu vous voir. Je crois que nous avons à faire à une magie très puissante et très ancienne. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de mon idée et j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

-Votre hypothèse ?

- Oui. Une magie aussi puissante et avec de tels effets est très rare. Et une seule chose correspond aux blessures de Merlin et à son état mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Et j'aimerais surtout me tromper… » marmonna Gaius si bas qu'Arthur eût du mal à l'entendre.

Qu'est-ce que Gaius pouvait redouter ? Arthur avait vraiment peur de ce que pourrait lui annoncer le vieux médecin.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, Gaius ? demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-J'aimerais que vous me décriviez avec le plus de précision possible la créature qui vous a attaqués. Chaque détail est important, insista le vieil homme.

- Je vais essayer mais tout s'est passé tellement vite ! Alors, c était une grande bête. Elle faisait au moins deux mètres de haut à vue d'œil. Elle était toute noire avec deux cornes sur la tête, qui étaient l'une au-dessus de l'autre, ce qui m'avait étonné. Ses cornes étaient très grosses : trente de centimètres de diamètres comme vous avez pu le voir avec les blessures de Merlin. Quand à ses pattes, elles avaient de grosses griffes très tranchantes d'une quarantaine de centimètres, je dirais.

- D'accord. C'est un bon début mais j'ai besoin de plus d'éléments, surtout quelque chose, un détail, vraiment primordial pour savoir ce qu'a Merlin, expliqua le médecin.

- Tout s'est passé trop vite Gaius ! Je ne peux me souvenir de tout ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Surtout que je sais très bien que a vie de Merlin est en jeu derrière ! Mais je ne sais pas !cria Arthur en se levant brusquement.

Il était en effet totalement désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son amour et de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui pourrait peut-être le sauver !

-Arthur, détendez-vous, annonça tranquillement le médecin. Je vais essayer de vous aider à vous souvenir. D'abord, revenez vous assoir, cela sera mieux pour vous. Voilà. Maintenant, fermez les yeux et essayer de revoir ce qui s'est passé juste avant que merlin ne soit blessé. La créature a t-telle craché du feu à un moment ou un autre ?

-Non…Si… Je crois, il y a des flammes partout. Je me suis fait brûler en attaquant l'animal.

-Très bien Arthur. Donc, on peut penser qu'elle cracher du feu…

-Elle avait une queue de feu ! énonça soudainement Arthur. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Je l'avais attaquée mais elle s'était retournée brusquement et sa queue avait effleuré mon bras, me brûlant.

-Une queue de feu … Intéressant, dit Gaius. Arthur, je vais vous poser une question très importante. La suite dépendre de votre réponse.

-Le reste n'était-il pas important ? questionna Arthur en ouvrant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Si, mais cela me servait surtout à confirmer mon hypothèse. Je sais ce qui a attaqué Merlin et pourquoi. Mais, maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose très importante pour la vie de Merlin. Arthur, je vous en pris, la créature avait-elle des ailes ?

-Euh…

-De grandes ailes sur le flan, encouragea le vieux médecin.

-Je crois… J'avais surtout remarqué une forme bizarre et noire sur le côté droit et une forme bizarre sur le côté gauche de couleur blanche.

-Donc c'est ça… Les tâches étaient les ailes repliées de la Créature, ce qui lui permet de ne pas s'encombrer et de prendre trop de place. Une aile blanche et noire », soupira le médecin.

Le médecin se leva, marcha lentement vers la fenêtre et s'y posta. Songeur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquels aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

« Gaius, qu'es-ce que c'est ? Quelle est cette créature ? demanda finalement Arthur.

-Le Claudios. »

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je aller me cacher pour éviter les tomates ? (nouvelle phrase rituelle !)**

**A samedi (ou dimanche cela dépendra) !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	5. Le Claudios

**Coucou !^^**

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Fan ****: Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura te convenir !**

**Merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutien !^^**

**J'arrête de blablater inutilement et vous dit,**

**Bonne lecture !:-) **

Chapitre 4 : le Claudios

« Qu'est-ce que le Claudios ? » demanda Arthur après un moment de silence.

Le médecin soupira avant de venir s'assoir en face du prince.

« Le Claudios est une créature magique de l'ancienne religion. Si le Claudios apparait, cela annonce de grands bouleversements pour le monde. Il était apparu quelques jours avant le couronnement de votre père. Elle est très puissante, intelligente et ne peut-être tué, expliqua Gaius.

-Mais je l'ai tuée pourtant ! s'écria le blond.

-Non, Arthur, vous ne l'avez pas tuée. Seulement égratignée tout au plus pour elle. On ne peut pas la tuer car elle assure l'équilibre du monde et est l'enfant de la magie elle-même. Cela la rend immortelle de part la puissance de ses pouvoirs.

- Immortelle ? C'est possible ?

-Oui, seulement pour des personnes d'une extrême puissance.

-Pourquoi la couleur des ailes est-elle importante ? demanda subitement Arthur.

-J'allais y venir. Selon la couleur de ses ailes, cela annonçait la mort de quelqu'un ou une naissance. Ces deux événements changeant le cours du monde. Les ailes noires annonçaient la mort tandis que les blanches annonçaient la naissance.

- Et que signifient les ailes de deux couleurs ?

- Cela annonçait un futur avec d'importants changements pour l'avenir de la magie en faisant naitre une nouvelle ère. Des morts et des naissances devaient intervenir dans ce changement d'ère.

- Que savez-vous d'autres ? Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Merlin ? insista Arthur, voulant tout savoir sur la bête ayant attaqué son amour.

-Alors, arrêtez de m'interrompre Sire, demanda sèchement le médecin, agacé de toutes ces interruptions. Le Claudios possède un don de vision qu'est le plus puissant qui soit, plus puissant que celui des dragons. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Chaque action entraîne une réaction prévue à l'avance. Il n'apparaît que quand les temps s'annoncent sombres juste avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Il sait où, quand et comment intervenir pour que l'avenir prenne le mouvement qu'il souhaite et qu'une nouvelle ère ne naisse. Mais ce n'est pas tout…Cela concerne les blessures subies par Merlin…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea, un brin paniqué, le prince.

-Il est dit que lorsque une personne est transpercée par le Claudios, elle est condamnée à souffrir mais pas à mourir…

-Quoi ?

-La victime devrait mourir mais cela n'arrivera pas. Si la personne transpercée brûle, il survivra et son corps renaitra. Quoiqu'il se passe, Merlin est condamné à souffrir mais à ne pas mourir, aussi grave son état soit-il. C'est la magie du Claudios qui fait ça. Elle rend la personne immortelle le temps nécessaire pour faire ce pourquoi le Claudios l'a choisie.

-Vous voulez dire que quoique que l'on fasse à merlin : décapitation, le bucher, il ne mourra pas ? demanda Artur, incrédule.

- En effet.

- C'est cruel ! cria le blond.

-Non, ce n'est pas cruel, c'est nécessaire. Le Claudios n'attaque pas plaisir mais par nécessité. La nécessité de changer les choses avant que tout ne disparaisse. L'attaque du Claudios a un but : faire ressortir les secrets. La victime choisie verra alors des marques, ou signes, apparaître pour expliquer la nature du secret. Des flammes apparaîtraient et formeraient un motif qui resterait apparent sur la peau. Dans un seul cas le motif apparaîtrait et disparaîtrait ensuite.

-Dans quel cas ? interrogea Arthur en cherchant dans ses souvenirs si des flammes étaient apparues sur le corps de Merlin.

- Si les flammes sont bleues, cela voulait dire que la personne était l'incarnation de la magie. Pour les motifs, il y en a plusieurs, par exemple : le cœur entrelacé de flammes, de lianes et de cristaux cela représenterait la pureté de l'âme et du cœur. Si la personne voit ses yeux devenir rouge, cela signifiait que l'amour et l'acceptation de la Haine peut seul sauver la Magie. Seul l'amour pourra sauver la Magie car seulement ça permettre de faire accepter la magie à la Haine. Un baiser représentant l'amour et une larme de regret et remords ainsi qu'une d'acceptation de celui qui veut faire disparaître la Magie pourra alors sauver l'âme du Magicien qui se perds dans les méandres de son esprit dû au poison des cornes du Claudios. Car l'amour des deux âme-sœur choisi par le Claudios changera le cours du temps et de la vie. C'est tout ce qu'on sait sur cette créature, » finit le médecin.

Ame-sœur ? La Haine ? Magie ? Arthur était perdu et ne savait plus où il en était. Merlin était-il un sorcier ? Les signes seraient-ils apparus sur lui ? Et si Merlin était un sorcier ? Non, pas Merlin ! Jamais il ne m'aurait menti ! Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il aille voir Merlin. Voir s'il avait des signes ou non sur lui. Quoiqu'il en coûte…

Le vieux médecin observait le prince réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de dire en espérant qu'Arthur comprendrait. Il avait finalement compris en entendant la description de la créature que c'était bien le Claudios. Il ne doutait plus à présent des sentiments de son protégé envers le blond : il lui en parlait du matin au soir ! Mais le prince, c'était une autre histoire… De toute manière, le prince n'aimait pas Merlin comme cela, il ne pensait qu'aux femmes. Alors, être amoureux de son valet ! Mais, même s'il aimait Merlin, hypothétiquement parlant, accepterait-il les mensonges et la magie de son –presque- fils ? De toute manière, le prince n'aimait pas Merlin comme cela, il ne pensait qu'aux femmes. Alors, être amoureux de son valet ! Rien n'était moins sûr quant à la magie … Il avait grandi dans une éducation forgé sur la haine de la magie et malgré les quelques doutes d'Arthur, Gaius craignait que les actions du Claudios ne fassent que renforcer son idée sur la magie.

Mais Gaius restait confiant, enfin un peu seulement, car la créature était vénérée par tous les peuples et autres créatures magiques. Donc, Merlin devrait aller mieux…Ou souffrir le martyr aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Car sachant la nature secrète de Merlin, il ne doutait plus que les signes avaient dû être des flammes bleus et les yeux rouges… Mais, quel serait le motif ? Il devait bien existait un sort pouvant le faire réapparaître ?

Tout à ses pensées, le vieil homme n'avait pas vu Arthur se lever et se poster devant la fenêtre, son endroit favori pour réfléchir. Il sortit alors silencieusement laissant le prince penser…

**Chapitre court, je sais, mais le suivant sera plus long, promis !**

**Louloa2a, est-ce que j'ai évité la tomate Power ?**

**Alors ? Tomates ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	6. La Confession

**Coucou !^^**

**Voici le chapitre 5 ! **

**Celui-ci arrive très tard car il est long, que j'ai voulu peaufiner certains détails et car j'ai passé l'après-midi en famille ! Donc, voilà un chapitre écrit aujourd'hui même !**

**Fan**** : Coucou ! Merci !^^ Je t'adore ! Merci de toujours autant aimé cette histoire ! Bisous !^^**

**Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message privé pour dire ceci :**

**J'aimerais remercier ****Neko-Chan 2000 ****pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris et dans ses follows ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci !**

**Merci aussi à ****Lise 261**** pour l'avoir elle aussi dans ses alertes histoires et moi-même dans ses alertes auteurs ! J'en suis très honorée ! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Sinon, je dédie ce chapitre particulièrement à Mariko-8 (oui, je sais ! l'histoire lui est déjà dédié) mais aussi à Patte-de-Neko et Audélie ! Merci a à vous trois pour votre enthousiasme et votre bonne humeur ! Je suis sûr que ce chapitre va te plaire Kok' !**

**Tout comme je remercie grandement tous ceux qui lisent, reviews, mettent en follow ou favoris !**

**MERCI !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^^**

Chapitre 5 : La Confession

Arthur ne savait combien de temps il était resté à fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Des heures sans doute… Ou plus… Il n'en avait cure. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur la Claudios. Sur Merlin et lui. Pourquoi transpercer Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait au monde que Merlin souffre au-delà de la mort ?

Mais si ce qu'a dit Gaius est vrai, il doit y avoir autre chose. Peut-être ce petit truc qu'il avait senti chez Merlin ? Ce qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu… Arthur avait la lourde décision de ne jamais parler de ses sentiments à Merlin. Quoiqu'il est pût décide avant. Ou rêver… Car ce n'était que ça, des rêves…

Dans ses rêves où Merlin et lui sont ensemble et heureux. Une fois réveillé, le rêve vole en mille morceaux face à la dure réalité des choses. Jamais Merlin ne lui retournerait son amour, il était prince et se devait d'épouser une princesse et d'avoir un héritier. Et pourtant, toutes les nuits, il recollait les morceaux de son rêve… Pour croire, espérer, être heureux un fugace instant…

Tout ce que lui avait raconté le vieux médecin tournait, encore et toujours dans son esprit. Surtout cette histoire de signes, de flammes… Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il sortir précipitamment de ses appartements. Le prince traversa les couloirs désert, il faisait nuit, et arriva devant la porte de l'officine. Son bras se leva et …retomba. Sa main, non, son corps entier tremblait, son cœur battait comme un fou…

Il avait peur.

Pourquoi ? Il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas vu Merlin depuis une semaine minimum. Selon les descriptions de Gaius, l'état du jeune serviteur était… Il ne trouvait même pas de mots pour qualifier ça. Et puis, quels seraient les signes ? Gaius ne lui en avait parlé que d'un seul mais il avait sous-entendu qu'il en existait énormément… Sauront-ils savoir la signification de ce signe ? Ou Merlin serait-il « l'incarnation de la Magie » ? Et si jamais seul la personne que Merlin aime peut le sauver ? Il irait cherchait la personne ! Quelle question !

Tant que Merlin est en vie, qui se soucie qu'il est le cœur en miettes ? Car il aurait beau essayer, jamais Arthur ne supporterait de voir Merlin heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais s'il est heureux… Peut-être pourrait-il faire un effort… ?

Soudain, un bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce le sortit de sa transe. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte pour connaître la provenance dudit bruit et glissa un œil prudent dans l'officine.

Plusieurs tables étaient recouvertes de flacons et de livres en tous genres. Les flacons étaient ouverts, couchés, à moitié vides, cassés… Quant aux livres, ils formaient des monticules ! Certains étaient ouverts, d'autres mis en équilibre sur un autres, d'autres par terre, les pages froissées…

Puis, il vit le médecin. Assis, le dos vouté, lisant un livre, essayant de rester éveillé encore, le plus possible. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué il y a quelques heures pourtant… On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours… Sous doute avait-il passé toutes ses nuits à chercher dans de vieux grimoires poussiéreux comment faire apparaître les signes- ou réapparaître- . Etait-il tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'est pas vu les jours passer ? Son ventre le lui prouva en gargouillant, lui rappelant de le nourrir. Oups…se dit Artur. Mais Merlin était plus important que son petit confort personnel…

Le médecin finit par se lever et se dirigeait vers Merlin. Il sourit tristement, lui caressa tendrement la joue verdâtre puis ferma les yeux. Comme il aurait aimé avoir de telles gestes de la part de son père ! Et Gaius n'était même pas son père par le sang !

Gaius leva les mains au-dessus de son presque fils et lança une incantation : « revelio signo silentium vita cor ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un cours instant et il vacilla. Gaius venait d'utiliser la magie ! Lui ! L'ami et conseiller du roi ! Il possédait des ouvrages de magie ! Et il avait un sort plutôt puissant vu le mal qu'il avait pour se tenir debout…A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue…

Pourtant, Arthur ne tint pas compte plus que ça des actions de Gaius. Oui, il avait fait de la magie. Mais c'était Gaius et il l'avait dans le but d'avoir des informations pour sauver la vie de Merlin. Enfin, sauver la vie de Merlin ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse mourir mais cette bête l'en a interdit ! Ce… ce Claudios préfère que Merlin souffre plutôt d'avoir droit qu'à la fin de ses douleurs en étant mort…

Il se concentra alors sur le jeune homme allongé, notant tout de même d'avoir une petite discussion avec le médecin. Tous les deux observaient Merlin dans l'attente de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans que rien ne vienne troubler le calme de la pièce.

Finalement, Le vieil homme soupira bruyamment, la déception remplaçant l'inquiétude et l'attente, avant de courber le dos. Vraiment trop fatigué… pensa tristemment Arthur. Et même, fatigué comme il était, il avait pris sur lui pour lancer un sort dans l'espoir de savoir comment guérir Merlin… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait tenir à cette « tête de pioche » comme il le dit si bien… Jamais son père n'aurait fait ça. Enfin, en tant que roi oui, mais père, non…

Gaius, comme tout le monde, tenait à Merlin. Tout le monde aimait Merlin. On ne pouvait Pas ne pas aimer Merlin ! C'était inconcevable pour lui. Comme si le soleil ne se levait pas… Tout le monde aimait le gentil, doux, généreux Merlin. L'inoffensif, souriant et pur Merlin.

Après tout, les licornes ne se laissent toucher que par de personnes d'âme et de corps pur. Vierge donc… STOP !MECHANT ESPRIT !NE PAS PENSER ! Tout comme si jamais on lui demandait comme il savait ça, il nierait –bien entendu- avoir été à la bibliothèque pour savoir pourquoi son ami pouvait toucher les licornes. Jamais il n'avait fait ça…

Une douce lumière le sortit de ses pensées.

Comme d'habitude, quand il était dans ses pensées, personne n'arrivait à le faire réagir. Personne, sauf Merlin… Dans ses pensées, il avait marché jusqu'à se tenir à côté du jeune serviteur tandis que Gaius était parti se coucher. Il en avait bien besoin, le pauvre homme…

La lumière qui l'avait attiré était bleu…Non ! C'était des flammes bleues ! Arthur, repensant aux paroles du vieux médecin, plongea son regard dans les yeux –vides- de Merlin. Ses beaux yeux bleus, avec toujours une étincelle rieuse… Et là, juste le vide. Et le rouge. Du rouge ! Il hoqueta sous le choc. Il redirigea son attention sur les flammes dessinant un motif sur le torse de Merlin. Un cœur… entrelacé de... mais ... C'était exactement le motif dont avait parlé Gaius !

Combien y-avait-il de chance pour que ce soit ce motif là qui apparaisse ? Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, les signes disparurent. Plus de trace de flammes, de yeux rouges… Rien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Flammes bleu… Merlin est un… un … un sorcier ! Lui ? Pas lui ? Il ne peut pas être mauvais, pratiqué quelque chose d'aussi malsain ! Il devait empêcher la magie de le corrompre ! Comment n'avait –il pu rien voir en trois ans ?

Mais cela pourrait expliquer énormément de chose… Toutes ses explications bancales, ses victoires « miraculeuses »,… Etait-ce Merlin ? Gaius le savait-il, Lui avait-il mentit à lui aussi ? Non, bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Alors, pourquoi était-il resté ici, sachant qu'il risquait sa vie s'il on venait à le découvrir ? Lancelot le savait-il ? Etait-ce Merlin et Lancelot qui ont tué le griffon ensemble ? Et Gauvain? Lui aussi, est-ce qu'il le savait ? Jalousie et colère dominaient l'esprit d'Arthur qui…

Merlin gémit de douleur.

Arthur cessa toutes ses pensées meurtrières pour ne se concentrer que sur l'homme allongé. Comment avait-il pu penser que Merlin –Merlin bon sang !- puisse être mauvais, ou que la magie ne le corrompe ? On ne peut pas simuler autant de bons sentiments. Merlin est bien trop transparent au niveau de ses émotions pour avoir pu lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

L'incarnation de la Magie…

Ce sont les mots qu'à employé Gaius… Et il n'emploit jamais ses mots au hasard… Est-ce un message ? Et si oui, lequel ? Arthur soupira doucement, caressa la joue de Merlin en murmurant :

« Tu m'auras tout fait ressentir, tout fait penser… Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi… Si tu es vraiment un sorcier, je crois que … que… malgré tout… malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire. Je n'arriverai jamais à te penser réellement mauvais ni à me séparer de toi. Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu n'es pas mauvais. Ta magie doit être comme toi : belle, pure, généreuse, dédiée au bien-être des autres...Je me fiche que tu sois un sorcier. Enfin, non. Je t'aime comme tu es. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais quelque chose de différent, je sais pourquoi maintenant, murmura-t-il une larme coulant.

Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie. C'est toi qui a fais sortir les serpents du bouclier de Valiant pour m'aider ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il était sorti. Ou plutôt comment ou à cause de qui. Et le dragon, c'était toi aussi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois... Et pas seulement à moi, je crois. Camelot et même mon père te doivent sans doute la vie, non ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Je comprends que tu n'as rien dit mais j'aurai tout de même préféré que tu me fasses confiance. Le risque était grand : dire au fils de l'homme qui traque les tiens que tu es un sorcier, je dois avouer que moi aussi je craindrais pour ma vie ! Seulement, jamais je ne t'aurasi fait de mal… Jamais. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, une autre larme roulant sur sa joue.

Je t'aime tellement. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime… » sanglota Arthur.

Il se pencha lentement, observa ses yeux, ses lèvres épargnées par la » mort ».

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Tomates ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week-end !**

**A bientôt !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	7. Temps de vider son sac

**Coucou !**

**Oui, oui, je sais je suis en retard ! Mais j'ai eu un évènement imprévu dans mon programme : week-end en famille chez ma sœur ! Et en plus une amie m'a refilé sa maladie qui me fait passer des nuits horrible, me moucher toute les cinq minutes, mal de crâne et très, très fatigué ! Si bien, qu'en plus de la tonne de devoir que j'ai pour cette semaine, je n'ai pû écrire mon chapitre qu'hier et quand on est retourné chez nous, à 8h30…, j'ai voulu continuer à écrire mais à 22h j'étais totalement claquée !**

**Donc, me voilà avec un jour de retard que, j'espère, vous saurez me pardonner. **

**Avec tous les devoirs qui me tombent dessus chaque semaine, en plus de mes autres fics, je ne publierais plus que toutes les semaines, le week-end. Le dimanche normalement.**

**Sinon, voici le chapitre 6 qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Fan**** : merci ! *câlins à toi* ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Contente de voir que le précédent chapitre t'ai tellement enthousiasmé ! **

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien !**

**Il y a ****des fautes ****car publier tard et donc ma correctrice ne pouvant le relire si tard. Mais je publierais la version corrigé dès que possible, sans doute demain ou le surlendemain. Sinon, j'ai fait quelques changements dans la chronologie de l'histoire donc certains personnages apparaitront alors que dans la série ils n'apparaissent que plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

Chapitre 6 : Temps de vider son sac

Une immense lumière envahit la pièce. Quand Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans l'officine ni même à Camelot apparemment. Il observa la clairière où ils avaient atterris. La clairière était grande et bordé par des arbres verdoyants. Des créatures bizarres - magiques rectifia-t-il - étaient tout autour d'eux, aux abords de la forêt environnante. Au milieu de la clairière, juste en face d'Arthur, se trouvait un petit lac avec un immense arbre aux feuilles d'or derrière. Cette forêt, cet endroit était magique. Le prince le sentait au plus profond de lui malgré le fait qu'il soit un simple humain. Pourtant, il n'eût pas peur. La magie les entourant était chaude, bienfaitrice et semblait mettre un baume à son âme. Si cela lui faisait cet effet, quel était celui que cela faisait à Merlin, lui, un sorcier?

Repensant à son amour, le prince se retourna. Et rien de ce qu'il avait vu précédemment ne le prépara à cette vision.

Merlin était debout, droit. Il ne portait plus aucune trace des précédentes souffrances qu'il l'assaillait seulement quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblait même plus en forme qu'avant. Son teint pâle mais magnifique, ses lèvres rose foncés, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux mettant encore plus en avant son teint pâle. Ses yeux bleus océan, non, or. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleu mais d'un or pur, en fusion, semblant refléter toute la sagesse du monde dedans. Ses vêtements aussi avaient changé. Adieu ses sempiternels habits trois fois trop grands. Merlin était habillé d'une tunique bleu nuit à brodures d'argent qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Une ceinture, écore d'argent, serrait la fameuse tunique au niveau de sa taille, la mettant en valeur. La chemise avait un col en V et un petit col droit mettant en avant les oreilles décollé du jeune sorcier. Les manches étaient évasés .Il portait en-dessous un pantalon noir avec des bottes lui montant jusqu'au genou. Derrière lui, flottait une cape dorée. Le tout mettait bien en valeur Merlin et le rendait affreusement désirable et sexy.

Arthur tomba à genoux devant cette vision qu'il jugea divine, tant -selon lui- une telle beauté ne pouvait exister. Il ne vit qu'ensuite, en suivant le regard de Merlin, des druides s'ajoutaient aux animaux magiques ainsi que d'autres créatures comme le grand Dragon. Le prince se releva à cette vue mais ne pût rien faire que déjà un druide - à en juger par les vêtements- s'avancer vers eux. L'homme enleva sa capuche et s'adressa à Merlin d'une voix solennel:

" Emrys, c'est un honneur que de vous voir en personne et de vous voir ici, en ce lieu. Vous vous trouvez dans la forêt de Brocéliande, haut lieu de Magie. C'est ici que notre Mère, la Magie, nous as donné nos pouvoirs au tout premier sorcier. C'est cette forêt qui nous abrite, nous soigne, nous protège. L'arbre aux feuilles d'or que vous voyez derrière moi est le cœur de cette forêt et le cœur de la Magie. Ici, vous pourrez vous ressourcer et vous découvrir parmi les vôtres. je tiens à vous dire au nom de tous ceux ici qui servent la Magie que nous vous donnons notre fidélité, notre loyauté et que nous vous suivront jusqu'à la mort. Vous êtes notre chef et notre guide, Emrys. Vous êtes la Magie. Vous êtes l'incarnation de l Magie, son incarnation à enveloppe mortel. Nous sommes vos serviteurs et sujets. "

Le druide s'inclina à la fin e son discours, suivit par tous les êtres vivants magiques présents. Même le vent semblait s'incliner devant Merlin. Arthur avait l'impression d'assister à une scène mystérieuse et puissante d'une rare beauté et d'une grande solennité.

Merlin s'avança, non sans émotion, vers le druide avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de prendre son visage en coupe et de sangloter:

"Je vous remercie mon ami de votre dévouement et de votre confiance en moi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela compte pour moi. Mon réveil et mon retour parmi vous m'a permis d'acquérir la connaissance qu'il me manquait et je promets de mener à bien la mission et les responsabilités qui me sont confié. Je ne vous décevrez pas et je serais, je l'espère, un roi bon et juste. J'aimerais que vous vous releviez tous. Je suis peut-être votre guide et roi, mais je suis avant tout l'un des vôtres et je ne veux pas être traité comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Je suis l'un des vôtres avant tout. J'aimerais que vous Alator et toi, Kilgarrah, ne vous agenouilliez jamais. Je sais que j'aurais du mal à le faire faire aux autres mais au moins, j'aimerais que vous deux ne le fassiez pas. Car j'ai besoin de vous pour me conseiller, sinon, j'ai peur de ne jamais arriver à m'accomplir de la tâche qui m'est confié...murmura Merlin.

-Cela serait un honneur Majesté, répondit Alator en se relevant.

-Moi de même, Majesté, annonça Kilgarrah en s'avançant. Je serais honorée que de pouvoir vous conseiller.

-Merci à vous deux mais ne m'appelez pas Majesté. J'ai déjà du mal avec Emrys et je viens seulement de découvrir ma charge, don s'il vous plaît... marmonna le sorcier. Kilg, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pour cette créature, pour Arthur, pour mon rôle?

-Car je n'en savais rien Majes- Merlin. Le don de vision du Claudios est plus puissant que le mien ou celui d'Aithusa. Il a le plus puissant de tous. Sauf peut-être le vôtre...

-Le mien? J'ai un don de vision? demanda, incrédule, Merlin.

-Vous pouvez maitriser toutes les magies Emrys. Aucune ne peut vous résister ni vous être inconnue car vous êtes la Magie. Vous avez donc vous aussi un don de vision comme le Claudios ou encore les Dragons. Peut-être aussi puissant que celui du Claudios...expliqua Alator.

-Merci, il faudra que je vois ça...Peut-être que m'entrainer parmi les druides me permettrait de m'améliorer, pensa à voix haute Merlin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous. Et relevez-vous. Retournez vivre. Je vous promets que les choses vont changer, dois-je créer un royaume où nous vivrions en liberté en en paix. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec le prince? Demanda Merlin.

-Non, ne vous inquiéter pas, Emrys. Nous vous faisons confiance. Prenez soin de vous. Nous vous laissons seul avec le prince Arthur. A bientôt Emrys" le salua Alator.

Puis, il se retourna, tous les druides et créatures magiques se relevèrent puis ils disparurent sous les ombres des arbres. Le dragon regarda une dernière fois Merlin qui lui sourit tendrement avant qu'il ne prenne son envol. Finalement, Merlin le regarda.

Arthur vit avec amusement mais aussi avec nervosité son ami perdre son côté roi et redevenir le Merlin qu'il connaissait. Enfin, connaissait...Merlin lui avait quand même caché pas mal de chose ... En parlant de ça...

"Merlin...

-Attendez avant de me tuer! Sachez que je n'y peux rien! Je suis née avec ma magie et je l'ai toujours eu en moi! Je savais déplacer dès objet par la pensée dès ma naissance! Je savais aussi que je risquais de mourir en restant à Camelot mais mon destin est de vous protéger et même si cela impliquait de mourir. Et aussi je voudrais dire..."

Les lèvres d'Arthur s'écrasèrent sur celle du sorcier qui ne put retenir un gémissant quand une langue taquine envahit sa bouche en profitant de sa surprise. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et doucement pendant de longues minutes, enlacés, ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre. Finalement, ils finirent par arrêter leur baiser à regret car il avait besoin d'une chose: de l'air!

Front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent. C'est Arthur qui finalement engagea la conversation en murmurant:

" Je ne certainement pas te tuer car je mourrais en même temps que toi dans ce cas et que je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Sache que j'étais au courant que tu étais un magicien bien avant cette scène. Par contre, j'ignorais que tu étais le roi de la Magie c'est ça? Je le sais car la créature qui t'a attaqué, le Claudios, t'a attaqué pour une raison particulière et je t'épargne les détails. Mais pendant que tu souffrais, des signes sont apparus pour nous indiquer la source de ton mal être et ses signes indiquaient que tu été un sorcier et que seul l'acceptation de ton âme-sœur la Haine et qu'une larme de regret et une d'acceptation ainsi qu'un baiser d'amour pourrai te sauver. Il semblerait que je sois cette personne car après t'avoir embrassé nous avons atterris ici. Je sais que tu es un magicien et je t'accepte tel que tu es. J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial et cela n'en n'est que la confirmation. Je t'aime Merlin, toi, le serviteur idiot et maladroit mais aussi le magicien puissant et roi. Je t'aime, dit simplement Arthur.

-Je vous aime aussi Arthur, répondit le magicien, pleurant.

-D'abord, tutoies-moi s'il te plaît. Ensuite, plus de secret entre nous. J'aimerais que tu me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton arrivée au château. Je suis sûr que je te dois plusieurs fois la vie, peut-être même plus... Et j'aimerais aussi que tu ne fasses pas de magie dans Camelot ou en tout cas, que tu n'en fasses qu'avec moi ou Gaius ou seul à la condition d'être sûr que personne ne viendra te voir. Sinon, on peut toujours utiliser les parties de chasse pour te permettre d'utiliser la magie. Gaius m'a dit que la magie est comme une épée. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que la magie ne puisse être autre chose que mauvaise... mais la magie de cette forêt et si toi tu la possède, je veux bien faire un effort. Mais j'aimerais que tu me montre la vérité sur la Magie et j'aimerais te voir en faire, expliqua le prince.

-OH! Arthur... sanglota Merlin en lui sautant au cou. Je vous- te -le promets. Je ne savais pas non plus pour le titre de roi. Il m'est juste apparu comme une évidence après mon réveil. Et je te promets de tout te raconter mais j'aimerais que tu me racontes toi aussi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'attaque.

-D'accord. Si l'on s'asseyait? proposa Arthur.

-Dis, tu m'aimes vraiment? Ce n'est pas une blague? Je ne vais pas aller sur l'échafaud en rentrant à Camelot? demanda Merlin en tremblant de peur à cette idée.

-NON! Jamais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal! Jamais! Pas même mon père! Plutôt mourir que de te perdre! Je t'aime tellement Merlin! Tellement!"s'écria Arthur.

Le magicien lui sauta au cou émue par son discours. Ils atterrirent dans l'herbe, continuant de s'embrasser, des larmes de joies coulant sur les joues. Tout autour d'eux, la nature et la Magie chantaient son bonheur et le bonheur de son Guide.

Derrière un bosquet d'arbre, une énorme bête de deux mètres deux haut regarde pensivement les deux hommes enlacés. Un étrange rictus déforme ses lèvres. Un sourire. Et des paroles portées par le vent avant qu'il ne se retourne.

" Le destin est en marche. Bon courage, Ame - Sœurs. Votre avenir ne va pas être facile. Bientôt, votre amour bouleversera le cours du temps. "

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Tomates ?**

**A bientôt !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	8. J'en suis sûr

**Coucou!^^**

**Voici le chapitre 7!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! C'est un chapitre court mais nécessaire pour la suite de mon histoire. **

**Fan**** : merci pour les cœurs! Et merci pour le compliment!**

**Merci à tous ce qui suivent et lisent mon histoire!**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

Chapitre 7 : J'en suis sûr

Après avoir longuement insisté, Arthur avait finalement réussi à convaincre Merlin de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Il lui avait ainsi tout raconté depuis son arrivée sans s'arrêter, tout les deux allongé par terre sur l'herbe. Maintenant, son amour avait finit son récit et Arthur ne savait plus quoi penser.

Toutes ses fois où Merlin l'avait sauvé, toutes ses fois où Merlin lui été resté fidèle malgré ses paroles dures et les fois où il l'avait abandonné. Toutes ses fois où on l'avait fêté pour ses victoires... Depuis plus de trois ans, il l'avait protégé, aimé et aidé dans l'ombre.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, il ne l'avait pas crut. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité! Plein de choses que Merlin lui avait dites était la vérité! Toutes ces aventures! Tous ses combats, ces créatures magiques... Ces explications bancales…Comment pourrait-il encore croire que la magie était mauvaise en sachant le dévouement dont avait fait preuve Merlin? Comment pourrait-il un jour rembourser cette immense dette?

C'est à cet instant-là qu'il se retourna pour voir Merlin. Celui-ci était assis, les mains tremblantes, se mordillant la lèvre, le regard fuyant. Lui cacherait-il quelque chose? Ou avait-il peur ?

"Merlin? Merlin? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Arthur, s'agenouillant devant son amour.

- Je...Je ...je ne t'ai pas tout dit...sanglota Merlin, les larmes commençant à couler.

-Merlin? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Tu viens de tout me raconter depuis ton arrivée à Camelot et je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un héros! Un héros de l'ombre! Je m'en veux pour toutes ses années, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait! Si tu savais... Je me rends compte que tout ce que je croyais être n'étai rien et que je me fourvoyer depuis le début ! J'ai tuée les teins et en ai livré à mon- Uther ! s'écria Arthur en prenant en coupe le visage larmoyant de son amour.

-Arthur, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu étais jeune à l'époque. Tu voulais rendre fier ton père. Quand à ce que j'ai fait, je te l'ai dit, c'est ma destinée. Mais...Arthur ... je... Je sais des choses que ... que... tu ne me croiras pas!s'affola Merlin. Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas! Et tu vas me haïr! Et je ne veux pas te perdre, je... je t'aime trop pour te perdre! J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime tellement et si je te dis ça... tu vas me haïr! Et ... "

Mais Arthur l'avait embrassé avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Le prince avait été touché par la déclaration de Merlin mais il voulait aussi rassurer Merlin. De quoi avait-il donc peur ? Comment pourrait-il haïr Merlin ?

"Merlin, dis-moi. S'il te plaît? supplia Arthur.

- Je... je...

-Merlin, je te fais confiance, racontes-moi, s'il te plait? dit Arthur, inquiet.

-Tu te souviens quand Morgause a attaqué ? Eh bien, elle avait utilisé Morgane comme récepteur pour le sortilège et...

-Quoi? Comment ça? s'écria le prince.

-Laisse-moi finir! Je disais donc qu'elle avait utilisé Morgane comme catalyseur pour le sortilège. Pour que le sortilège s'annule, il fallait que le sort se rompe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen...sanglota Merlin. J'ai... j'ai pris du poison et je... je l'ai donné à Morgane! JE L'AI TUEE!"

Quoi? Merlin? Tuer quelqu'un? Mais Morgane est toujours en vie?

"Mais ce n'est pas le pire... Pendant le temps de disparition de Morgane, elle était avec sa demi-sœur, Morgause qui lui a appris à utiliser la magie. Elle est revenue dans le but de se venger de son père, Uther, et prendre ce qu'elle pense qu'il lui revient de droit: le trône. Je l'ai suivi une fois dans la forêt, en pleine nuit. Elle a rejoint sa sœur Morgause mais elles m'ont découverte et elles m'ont enchainé, me laissant enchaîner en pleine forêt à la merci des créatures. C'était la fois où j'avais disparu et que je t'avais dit en revenant que j'avais failli mourir. C'est ça la vérité. Voilà ce que je t'ai caché," finit Merlin en pleurant.

Quoi? Mais... Mais... sa sœur? Sa sœur est une sorcière? Morgause est sa demi-sœur? Elle voulait se venger? Pourquoi? De qui? Sa petite sœur était une sorcière? Et Morgause lui avait enseigné la magie? Et après la magie n'est pas mauvaise? Elle avait corrompu sa petite sœur et... Non, Merlin se trompait ! Il lui mentait ! Sa sœur était bonne et gentille ! Non, c'est lui le méchant, c'est lui…

Et il regarda Merlin. Son doux, gentil et innocent Merlin qui pleurait en le regardant. Son beau Merlin, roi de la Magie. Le plus gentil être qui soit. Il ne pourrait pas lui mentir ni inventer une telle histoire. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

"Merlin? Merlin? Dis-moi, si la magie n'est pas mauvaise, pourquoi a-t-elle corrompu ma sœur? demanda-t-il.

-Elle possédait la magie avant de rencontrer Morgause. Ce n'est pas la faute de la magie si elle veut se venger. Mais celle d'Uther. Il l'a élevée dans la haine de la Magie et ne la jamais traité comme sa fille mais comme sa filleul. Quand elle a découvert sa magie, elle a eu peur. Puis la colère a remplacé sa peur. La colère car tu étais son enfant favori, l'héritier au trône alors qu'elle aussi elle est sa fille. La colère parce que son père haït les gens comme elle et tue les siens...les nôtres...Expliqua Merlin.

-Tu savais pour ses dons? s'étonna le prince

-Oui, elle m'en avait parlé. Elle été terrifiée. Je voulais lui parler de mes dons mais Gaius me l'interdisait tout comme le grand Dragon m'avait dit de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais je voulais croire qu'elle n'été pas mauvaise. Je voulais l'aider, c'était mon amie !

-Oui Merlin. Et je suis sûr que tu as tout fait pour l'aider comme tu l'as pu, murmura Arthur, chamboulé par toutes ses révélations. J'en suis sûr Merlin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te crois, tu es bon. Trop même, murmura Arthur en enlaçant son amour. Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'en suis sûr."

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Tomates?**

**La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine! Et le chapitre sera plus long****,**** promis !^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	9. Retour à Camelot

**Coucou!**

**Voici le chapitre 8! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire je dois vous l'avouer! Et je suis désolé de le publier aussi tard à cause de cet était de fait!**

**Fan ****: Merci! Moi aussi je t'envoie plein de bisous, de chocolat et de câlins! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviews, mettent en favoris/follows!**

**Vous êtes mes plus grands inspirateurs! Je vous aime!**

***envoie plein de bisous***

**Bonne lecture! :-)**

Chapitre 8 : Retour à Camelot

Les chevaux d'Arthur et de Merlin marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Les deux hommes se tenaient la main entre leurs chevaux. Si quelqu'un les avaient observé, il n'aurait pas manqué les regards se croisant tendrement, les sourires doux, les rires gênées après quelques regards appuyés et des sous-entendu lascifs du blond.

Plusieurs fois, le prince arrêta son cheval, celui de son compagnon, pris par la soudaine envie d'embrasser Merlin. Celui-ci, heureux de répondre aux attentes de son prince, se retrouvait souvent à moitié allongé sur son cheval, les bras autour de son cou pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Tous les deux profitaient pleinement du retour à Camelot qui devrait prendre deux jours. Et, en prenant leur temps, cela leur ferait trois jours ensemble. Et ça, c'était bien trop inestimable pour eux. Ils savaient très bien qu'une fois revenue à Camelot, rien ne serait plus pareil, aussi simple.

Arthur, profitait plus que tout de ses trois jours. Chaque soir, il s'endormait avec Merlin dans ses bras. Il passait sa nuit, non pas à dormir, mais à observer Merlin. Il était tellement paisible, innocent et heureux quand il dormait collé tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait l'air fatigué, il le savait, son compagnon le lui avait fait remarquer après la première nuit. Mais il passait quand même ses nuits à l'observer. Il avait rit en le voyant baver une fois mais il avait trouvé sa trop "chou" -il se demandait encore comme il avait pu penser ça!-.

Arthur savait qu'une fois revenue, ses devoirs reprendraient le dessus. Et d'après ce qu'avait raconté Merlin, le prince ne craignait qu'une fois rentrée au château, le sorcier serait capable de le quitter à cause de ses "devoirs de prince héritier". Il devrait se marier et avoir un héritier. Merlin n'était pas un noble, quoiqu'il ne savait pas qui était son père, mais il était un homme donc pas d'héritier en vue.

Si Merlin avait été un noble et qu'il pouvait avoir un enfant, il aurait pu avoir une petite chance en jouant bien. Mais là... Peut -être que la magie pourrait leur faire avoir un enfant? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Gaius, tiens. Il essayerai aussi de savoir qui était le père de Merlin. Merlin et lui avait parlé pendant des heures mais jamais, il n'avait parlé de son père. Que de sa mère.

Qui est son père? Si jamais c'était un noble et que la magie pouvait faire qu'ils aient un enfant, peut-être... Mais comment expliquer pour l'enfant? Une menace d'un sorcier sur Camelot qui voulait atteindre le royaume en atteignant le prince grâce à Merlin, son amant. Ce serait une bonne histoire. Mais est-ce qu'Uther agirait en tant que roi ou en tant que père? En tant que père, si Merlin était un noble et qu'il pouvait avoir un enfant, il avait une chance. En tant que roi, il avait moins de chance. Mais il en avait quand même.

S'il envisageait son avenir, il avait plusieurs voies différentes. Il pouvait vivre leur relation en cachette, être pris en flagrant délies, pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour -très peu de chance pour ça-, Merlin se faire tué pour sorcellerie,... Il y avait tellement de possibilité. Et elle n'était pas vraiment à leurs avantages... Arthur craignait vraiment qu'il ne puisse vivre leur amour.

Mais le prince savait aussi qu'il serait capable de tout quitter pour rester avec Merlin. Tout, Camelot, son rôle, tout...

Le blond profitait ainsi de chaque instant avec Merlin. Et il été complètement accro à Merlin et à ses lèvres aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser sans arrêt. Il s'astreignait à le faire qu'une fois toutes les heures... Et ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant. Alors, à Camelot, il ne pourrait plus autant l'embrasser. Le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble, ils pourraient toujours l'embrasser. Mais sinon,...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur Pendragon ne voulait pas retourner à Camelot.

Merlin lui aussi réfléchissait. La main d'Arthur dans la sienne était la chose la plus belle qui soit. C'était le symbole même de leur amour, de leur couple. Couple. Cela faisait bizarre d'associer ça à Arthur et lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils puissent être un couple, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Il rougit à cette pensée.

Les images d'Arthur torse nu lui reviennent en mémoire. Il savait qu'un jour, ils passeraient cette étape. Et à vrai dire, il l'attendait avec... envie. Il rougit encore plus à cette pensée.

Pourtant, il repensa à Kilgarrah. Arthur devait devenir le grand roi qui unifierait Albion. Celui qui ferait renaître la Magie. Est-ce que leur amour ferait parti de leur destinée? Pouvait-il s'aimer? Cela leur était-il autorisé? Arthur devait épouser une belle princesse et avoir un héritier. Et même la magie ne pouvait permettre à un homme d'avoir un enfant, à sa connaissance. Et il n'était pas un noble. A moins que Balinor soir un noble mais il en doutait.

Merlin voulait rester avec Arthur. Il savait qu'il serait capable de tout pour lui. Même le quitter si Arthur le demandait ou qu'il devait se marier. Quoique, malgré ses principes moraux, le magicien ne pensait pas pouvoir résister à Arthur s'il venait le voir. Malgré qu'il soit marié. Il l'aimait tellement. Et Merlin, eût la même pensée que son compagnon sans le savoir.

Il ne voulait pas non plus retourner à Camelot.

Finalement, les portes de Camelot furent en vue. Les deux se regardèrent au même instant. La même lueur brillait dans leur regard: peur. Arthur tenta de rassurer Merlin mais lui aussi avait peur. Il descendit de son cheval ainsi que Merlin et il l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite désespérément. Besoin de réconfort, d'amour, de tendresse. Besoin de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflé, leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun qu'Arthur irait voir son père et lui Gaius. Ils réfléchirent aussi au mensonge qu'ils devraient avoir pour expliquer leur absence. Ensuite, dans le plus grand désespoir pour eux, ils remontèrent sur leurs montures.

Après être rentré, Merlin partit chez Gaius et Arthur voir son père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin rentra doucement dans l'officine. Son mentor était endormi sur un livre. Sans doute cherchait-il pourquoi ils avaient disparus. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit en regardant le vieil homme. Il a sans doute dû passer ses nuits à chercher dans d'obscurs livres pour trouver le pourquoi de leur disparition, pensa le jeune serviteur avec affection. En voulant mettre une couverture sur son dos, il réveilla par mégarde le médecin.

"Merlin! Mais, tu es là! Mais... Je te croyais disparu! Tout le monde vous a cherché partout toi et le prince! Il va bien ? Il est où? Et toi, tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? s'inquiéta le médecin.

- Oui, tout va bien Gaius. Tout va très bien même, répondit calmement le jeune sorcier. i on s'asseyait le temps que je vous explique tout? Proposa Merlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur inspira profondément. Il se répéta mentalement le mensonge inventé avec son amour. Puis, il poussa les imposantes portes menant à la salle du trône. Son père était assis au bout de la table du conseil, les chevaliers présents ainsi que les conseillers de son père. Uther releva la tête en entendant les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Il renvoya toutes les personnes présentes avant de se précipiter vers lui.

"Arthur? J'ai envoyé tout les gardes te cherchait! Comment vas-tu? demanda Uther en enlaçant son fils. Où étais-tu? Et ton serviteur? Il était au bord de la mort et il a ensuite disparu avec toi!

- Tout va bien. J'avais trouvé le moyen de guérir mon serviteur dans un livre. J'ai fais la recherche sans le dire à Gaius car je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir. Et j'ai réussi à retrouver l'animal qui nous avait attaqués dans un des vieux grimoires. Pour guérir Merlin, il fallait retourner affronter la bête pour avoir l'antidote. C'est son sang qui sert d'antidote. Il fallait donc en récupérer pour sauver Merlin. Et pour gagner du temps, je suis parti avec Merlin. Mais j'ai oublié de prévenir Gaius dans ma précipitation. J'éviterais ça la prochaine fois. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiéter pour rien.

- Mais, la bête n'était-elle pas morte?

-Si, c'est pour ça que j'y suis allé. Il n'y avait aucun risque pour moi. Sinon, je n'y serais pas allé, père, mentit-il.

-Tu tiens à lui, énonça le roi.

-Pardon? Je ne ...

-Arthur, j'ai beau me comporter plus comme un roi comme un père, je n'en reste pas moins ton père. Tu tiens à lui, c'est une évidence. Je l'avais compris lorsque tu as risqué ta vie pour trouver cette fleur pour le guérir. J'étais surtout en colère de voir que tu tenais autant à ce serviteur. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus je voyais que tu gardais pour la première fois un serviteur. Et j'ai vu votre complicité, vos rires. En tant que roi, je n'accepterais pas une telle "amitié", un tel lien mais en tant que père, j'ai pu voir qu'il te permettait de te détendre. Tes devoirs de prince sont lourds, et très stressant et voir que ce serviteur te détendait me rassurait. Tout comme sa loyauté envers toi était infaillible. Cela m'a impressionné. Et je dois dire, que je n'ai jamais vu ça. Arthur, c'est en tant que père que je te parle. Tu tiens à lui, énormément même. Plus que tu ne le devrais non?"

Arthur était déboussolé. Comment? Mais...

"O... Oui... mais je... Je ne... bafouilla le prince.

-Tu bafouilles Arthur! ria le roi. Cela doit faire bizarre, je crois. Je n'ai jamais agit comme j'aurais dû mais je suis un roi et je devais agir comme tel. Mais j'aimerais te dire: ton amour pour ce jeune serviteur peut te faire souffrit Arthur. Si jamais il t'aime en retour-il regarda Arthur qui hocha la tête à la réponse muette- votre amour peut vivre. Mais cela doit être caché Arthur et sache que cela n'a aucun avenir. Autant, ais-je envie de te voir heureux,- et si je pouvais faire que tu épouse ce jeune homme et que cela fasse ton bonheur, je le ferais!-mais tu es le prince héritier et tu te dois d'épouser une princesse et d'avoir un héritier. Mais, j'aimerais réellement que tu sois heureux. Et si jamais tu devais en souffrir au long terme, si tu veux vraiment entamer une relation avec ce jeune homme, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Au contraire, je crois que tu as le droit d'être toi-même, au moins un temps. Pendant un temps, tu devrais penser à toi et être heureux," expliqua Uther.

Arthur n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

"Je...Merci. Merci de votre compréhension, père. Je ...Je vous laisse."

Le prince sortit, toujours chamboulé par les propos de son père. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Merlin. Il avait besoin de lui et de ses conseils. Non, de lui. Juste de lui et sa présence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin finit de tout raconter. Il avait eu du mal à lui parler d'Arthur et de lui. Mais le médecin savait quand il mentait et, il avait vu son regard. Il s'tétait senti obligé de lui raconter le reste. Gaius réfléchissait aux propos de Merlin.

" Merlin, tu veux dire que tu es en ... couple... avec le prince? demanda Gaius.

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme, gêné.

-Merlin, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais, je ne veux pas que tu souffre non plus. Je te considère comme mon fils, tu le sais. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et tu l'es, avec Arthur. Il suffit de voir comment tu es quand tu parles de lui. Même ton attitude normale montre que tu es heureux. Mais Arthur est un prince. Le prince héritier qui plus est. Il devra épouser une princesse et avoir un héritier. Et à ce moment-là, tu souffriras. Et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Mais, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. Si tu veux vraiment t'engagée dans une relation suivi avec Arthur, fais-le. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, déclara Gaius, inquiet.

-Merci Gaius de vous préoccupé de moi. Mais je sais ce que je fais. Ne vous inquiétez pas," déclara Merlin.

Après avoir étreint le médecin, il sortit et laissa enfin couler ses larmes. Le retour à la réalité faisait mal. Il s'élança dans les couloirs, voulant fuir. Fuir Gaius, fuir Uther, fuir le dragon, fuir sa destinée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'Arthur marchait dans un couloir, il tomba par terre. Il regarda la personne qui l'avait heurté et qui avait atterrit sur son torse. Merlin. C'était Merlin qui lui était entré dedans comme une furie. Merlin!

Arthur se releva et entraina son compagnon avec lui dans un couloir non utilisé en général. Il le plaqua contre un mur avant de l'embrasser.

Douleur, amour, tendresse, désespoir, colère, passion transparaissait à travers ce baiser. Finalement vaincu par le manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, front collé, souffle saccadé, bleu clair contre bleu nuit.

Cela devenait leur position favorite. Ils se communiquaient tout à travers leur baiser et à travers leur regard. Ils se comprirent immédiatement.

Ils s'aimaient. Et ils savaient qu'ils ne survivraient pas sans l'autre. Tant pis s'ils souffraient, ils voulaient être heureux. Et quoiqu'il se passe, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Arthur était prêt à tout quitter pour Merlin. Merlin était prêt à tout quitter pour Arthur.

« Ensemble jusqu'au bout...murmura Arthur.

-Quoiqu'il arrive... répondit Merlin.

-Pour toujours...

-Et à jamais « susurra Merlin.

Ils scellèrent leurs promesses d'un baiser.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Dois-je éviter des tomates?**

**Je voulais rendre Uther un peu plus humain et surtout, le faire agir comme un père. Mais il reste lui-même et celui qui haït la magie. Mais j'ai envie de donner une seconde chance au roi tout comme Merlin voudrait le faire.**

**La suite arrive dimanche prochain!**

**A bientôt,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	10. Tendresse, mort et trahison

**Coucou!**

**Comment allez-vous? Voici le chapitre 9, fraichement écrit qui arrive tard, je le sais.**

**Fan ****: ce n'est techniquement pas un nouveau Uther mais****...****Tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre! Je voulais que transparaisse le fait que jamais ils ne s'abandonneront l'un l'autre dans cette promesse, contente que tu la trouve magnifique! Tendresse, chocolat et plein de câlin/bisous!^^**

**Liline ****: Coucou! Oui, un Uther gentil c'est un peu irréel mais les raisons de son comportement sont expliquées dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Au fait, je crois que mon histoire dérive un peu par rapport à mon plan original! Je crois que l'histoire sera plus grande et plus "grandiose", plus longue que prévue. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je garde toujours les mêmes grandes lignes de mon histoire mais de nouveaux ****événements**** vont intervenir dans l'histoire. **

**Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris!**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!^**

Chapitre 9 : Tendresse, mort et trahison

Pov Uther

Je sais qu'Arthur ne comprends pas mon comportement. A vrai dire, moi-même, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

N'importe quoi. C'est pour Artur que je l'ai fait mais aussi pour moi, pour ma conscience et mon cœur.

Je suis mourant. Personne ne le sait. Je me suis fait empoisonner. Lors du dernier festin, une de mes coupes de vin a du être empoisonné. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je le sais. Dans quelques mois, je serai mort. Le trône reviendra à Arthur ainsi que mon royaume. Il devra épouser une princesse et produire un héritier. Il devra se sacrifier, sa vie et son cœur, pour Camelot. Autant j'aurais était fier qu'il le fasse, maintenant que je suis mourant m'a laissé dans une autre perspective.

Ces derniers mois lui avait permis de réfléchir et d'observer. Il avait longuement observé son fils. Il avait vu son fils s'entrainer, se battre, se forger sa propre opinion sur plein de chose. Il n'était pas d'accord avec certaines de ses idées mais il devait reconnaître que peut-être, ses idées n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Certaines avaient de bons côtés. Il avait eût du mal à le reconnaître, mais, en y repensant, ce jeune paysan, Lancelot, avait des capacités. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas né dans une famille noble. Mais sans doute Arthur changera cette loi pour permettre à des paysans de devenir des chevaliers de Camelot. Il avait eût extrêmement de mal à l'avouer mais peut-être que certains hommes avaient la capacité d'être de vrai chevaliers.

Il avait aussi vu la complicité, l'amitié qui liait son fils et son serviteur. Il les avait observés longuement. Pendant beaucoup de temps. Il avait vu leurs conversations, leurs piques, leurs sourires et leurs frôlements. Il avait pensé qu'ils s'aimaient mais ils ne semblaient n'être lié que par de l'amitié.

Il avait ainsi observé le jeune Merlin. Il avait pu voir l'âme de ce jeune serviteur, voir sa bonté, sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa loyauté indéfectible envers Arthur. Il s'était pris à rire de leurs joutes verbales et des remarques du serviteur. Il souriait en le voyant courir dans les couloirs pour apporter le petit déjeuner en retard de son fils ou encore faire les tâches demandé par le prince couronné ou tout simplement quand il s'emmêlait dans des propres pieds. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que ce jeune homme.

Pourtant, Uther avait l'impression que celui-ci pourrait accomplir des miracles. Il sentait que quelque chose était caché, d'incroyables capacités, comme s'il était capable de vaincre toute une armée ou d'en commander une. Uther avait le sentiment que ce jeune serviteur était quelqu'un d'important, de puissant. Mais cette impression était disparue aussitôt lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber par terre dans un couloir. Un couloir vide. Ne portant rien dans les mains.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Arthur déboulé, ses habits et son cheval en sang, il avait eût peur pour sa vie. Puis, il avait vu son fils détruit par l'état de son serviteur. Il avait vu Gaius se battre et être sur le point de mourir d'épuisement pour la sauver. Il avait alors compris.

Arthur était amoureux de son serviteur, le maladroit Merlin.

Il avait voulu nier ce fait, mais les preuves étaient là. Et son fils dépérissait en même temps que le jeune serviteur. Uther avait alors prié pour que celui-ci s'en sorte car sinon il emporterait son fils avec lui.

Quoiqu'il ait pu donner comme impression, Uther Pendragon tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et il voulait le voir heureux. Or, étant né futur roi, cela était quasiment impossible. Lui avait eu la chance de pouvoir se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait mais Arthur n'aurait peut-être pas cette chance.

Il avait alors était voir l'état de Merlin. Voilà qu'il s'inquiété pour un simple serviteur! Non, pas simple serviteur. Le serviteur dont Arthur était amoureux. Cela l'étonné toujours un peu mais il avait vu le jeune homme aider des habitants de Camelot, aider Gaius, s'occuper de son fils et le soutenir. L'encourager même. Il savait que celui avait un cœur rempli de bonté et de générosité. Alors, peut-être qu'Arthur avait pu voir des qualités que lui n'avait pas vu.

L'état du jeune serviteur lui donna la nausée. Jamais il ne s'en sortira. Et pourtant, il se retrouva à prier pour sa survie et son rétablissement.

Il avait alors réfléchie. Dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus, Arthur devra monter sur le trône et prendre ses responsabilités. Et épouser une princesse pour avoir un héritier et fortifier les relations avec les autres royaumes. Il avait pensé que si jamais le serviteur s'en sortait et que celui l'aimait en retour, il laisserait Arthur et lui avoir une relation. Pour son fils. Pour qu'il soit heureux une fois dans sa vie. Qu'il soit avec la personne qu'il aime.

Il faisait confiance à Arthur pour savoir quand il faudra s'arrêter. Ou il ferait disparaître Merlin. Quoique Merlin semblait déterminé à ce qu'Arthur monte sur le trône et soit un grand roi. Peut-être que le serviteur pourra convaincre Arthur de monter sur le trône et d'épouser une princesse. Quoique cela lui en coûte de le dire, le serviteur avait de l'influence sur son fils. Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de persuader Arthur qu'au moment venu, il devra être le prince qu'il est. Ou il le menacera. Quoique je n'aimerais pas en arriver là.

Voilà pourquoi il avait dit ça à Arthur. Il voulait voir son fils heureux avant de mourir. Même si cela voulait dire avec un homme. Quoique, cela s'était déjà vu. Et lui-même avait déjà eût un léger "béguin" pour un de ses amis chevaliers.

J'espère que je ne mourrais pas trop vite, pour que je voie son fils heureux pendant quelques mois. Et qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il a à lui dire avant de mourir.

Fin Pov Uther

Arthur avait été chamboulé par les dires de son père. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'il se fasse disputer voir enfermé au cachot pour avoir risquer sa vie pour un "simple serviteur"! Il avait entendu la voix de son père lui dire ça pendant tout le voyage. Et son père ne lui avait rien dit! Il ne l'avait même pas empêché d'être avec Merlin! Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il avait aussi observé sa sœur. Sa sœur, bordel! Il savait que son amour disait la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait dit sur Morgane et Morgause. Alors, il avait observé Morgane. Et il avait vu. Il avait vu ses sourires sadiques, ses regards de haine et de vengeance. Et le blond avait suivi sa sœur qui était sorti dans la nuit une fois. Et elle était partie rejoindre Morgause. Cela avait fini par achever le peu de confiance qu'il avait encore pour Morgane.

Heureusement, Merlin était là! Il lui demandait souvent de lui faire des tours de magie, dans la sécurité de ses appartements. Il avait eût un peu peur au début mais à voir Merlin faire de la magie. Son air heureux, émerveillé et enfantin quand il faisait de la magie. Et ses yeux dorés! Il adorait voir son amour faire de la magie. Plus il en faisait, plus il était convaincu que la magie est bonne et que Merlin était fait pour ça, pour faire de la magie.

Un jour, Gwen les avait surpris. Elle leur avait sourit avant d'emmener Merlin pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Puis, elle leur avait rassuré qu'elle garderait leur secret et les aiderait s'il le fallait. Elle leur avait ainsi servit d'excuses deux ou trois fois.

Gwen trouvait Arthur et Merlin mignon. Elle s'était même fait la réflexion qu'il semblait fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme si tout leur oppositions étaient prévu bien avant leur naissance. L'un prince, l'autre paysan. L'un riche, l'autre pauvre...Tout les opposé et pourtant,...

Elle pensait avoir été amoureuse d'Arthur mais cela n'était rien. C'était Lancelot qu'elle aimait. Et puis, Merlin était son meilleur ami, jamais elle ne l'aurait trahie. Et Merlin était tellement heureux. Il était plus rayonnant que le soleil! Gwen avait l'impression de voir le soleil illuminait la pièce quand son meilleur ami y entrer.

Pas mal de choses avaient changé. Le matin, Merlin le réveillait maintenant par un baiser. Et Arthur finissait invariablement au-dessus de merlin à l'embrasser langoureusement. I l n'avait jamais été plus loin que cela. Et Arthur en été très heureux ainsi. Ce nouveau réveil made in Merlin était beaucoup mieux que le "debout les morts" habituel.

Tout comme le prince s'amusait à taquiner le brun lorsqu'il s'habillait le matin. Les rougeurs de son amour été absolument magnifique! Il ne s'en lassait pas. Et Merlin semblait aussi en profiter car ses mains caressait-elle vraiment sa peau à chaque fois qu'il passait sa chemise? Ou ses regards qui l'admiraient sans aucune discrétion? Tout comme les parties de chasse se faisait maintenant dans le plus petit comité possible. S'il pouvait ne partir qu'avec Merlin s'était parfait. Il pouvait ainsi l'embrasser à loisir sans se cacher. Et il pouvait passer leur temps à parler. Tout comme Arthur s'était retrouvé à faire des balades aux bords du lac- il ne savait même pas qu'il existait ce lac!- avec Merlin; et qu'il admirait le magicien sous les reflets de la lune.

Par contre, c'est lui qui été là quand un magicien, condamné par Uther, a été exécuté. C'est lui qui a soutenu Merlin qui ne supporta pas de voir l'un de ses siens innocents se faire tuer. Il ne le supporterait plus très longtemps. Et jamais il ne verra son père de la même manière.

Et il l'avait haït pour l'état dans lequel était Merlin à cause de cette exécution. Il était dégouté car le druide -pacifique de nature- n'avait pas eu le droit à un procès et avait été tué pour avoir posséder un talent différent des autres. Le prince commençait à se demander si toutes les attaques magiques n'était pas du à la loi anti-magie et à la grande purge plutôt que par le faite que la magie était « le mal incarné ».

En tout cas, Arthur était heureux de ce nouveau quotidien. De ces moments de tendresse volés dans une alcôve sombre ou d'un baiser pris entre deux portes. Tous ces petits moments étaient sacrés pour lui. Il avait l'impression de vivre au paradis.

Il était tellement heureux. Il ne pensait que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

Il se trompait.

**Alors, je dois recevoir des tomates ou pas? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**A partir de vendredi soir, je suis en vacances! Donc, mes chapitres seront de meilleur qualité et arriveront plus tôt dans la journée! Peut-être seront-ils publiés plus tôt!**

**A dimanche prochain!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	11. Anniversaire

**Coucou !**

**Voici le dixième chapitre ! Déjà ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé cette histoire hier !**

**Je suis officiellement en VACANCES ! Pour ceux qui travaille, j'espère que cette historie saura vous distraire un peu et vous souhaite un bon courage !**

**En vacances veux aussi dire que je vais pouvoir consacrer des après-midi entières à mes fanfictions !**

**Bref, que dire si ce n'est MERCI !**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews/follows/favorites ! Merci à ceux qui lisent, même sans mettre de reviews, je fais avec ! Mais voir que je suis lu me fait chaud au cœur. **

**Fan**** : merci pour ta review ! La trahison, c'est Morgane. Pour les devoirs d'Arthur, ne t'inquiètes, même en plein bonheur il n'oublie pas ses devoirs de prince et son devoir envers son peuple. Je comptais développer ça dans ce chapitre, tu me devances !^^ Et oui, le futur d'Arthur va aussi être abordée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tendresse, guimauve et gâteau au chocolat que j'ai fait moi-même !^^**

**Je comptais publier ce matin mais réunion familiale imprévu –encore !- donc je ne publie que maintenant malheureusement…^^'**

**Je crois que ce chapitre va être parmi les plus longs de l'histoire –quoique…- j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Ceux qui disent qu'il est court, Tomates ! XD**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire :**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Anniversaire

La vie est paradoxale. C'était la réflexion que ce faisait le prince de Camelot depuis trois mois. Depuis trois mois, ça vie s'était illuminé et assombri en même temps.

Elle s'était illuminée grâce à Merlin. Son Merlin. Il aimait attraper son compagnon au détour d'un couloir pour l'embrasser, plaqué contre un mur dans l'ombre, abritant leur amour. Si Arthur devait décrire son amour, ce serait innocent le premier qu'il aurait pensé. Maintenant, puissant serait plus juste. Arthur était tellement heureux de passer du temps en compagnie de Merlin et que son père –_son père_- l'accepte ! De tout ce à quoi s'attendait Arthur, ce n'était certainement pas à cette réaction là. Il se plaisait à rêver d'un futur en compagnie de Merlin, sur le trône à ses côtés.

Et c'est là que tout s'assombrissait. Passé les moments en compagnie de Merlin, ses doutes l'assaillaient ainsi que ses peurs.

Il était prince et cela impliquait un certain nombre, assez conséquent, de devoir. Il assurait bien évidemment son devoir de protection et de justice envers le peuple –excepté les druides et magiciens mais il ferait changer ça une fois roi- et il l'exécutait encore mieux maintenant qu'il savait la vérité sur Merlin et sa magie. Mais il avait le devoir de se marier avec une princesse pour consolider les relations avec un royaume et de produire un héritier. Hors, Merlin n'était pas de sang noble –ou alors par son père, il faudrait qu'il demande au principal concerné qui avait été très évasif sur l'attaque du grand dragon et comment il l'avait fait partir- mais il ne pourrait pas avoir d'héritier avec Merlin, sauf un miracle. Mais Gaius n'avait jamais entendu parler de grossesse d'homme ni de potions permettant à un mâle de donner la vie.

Et cela désespérait Arthur.

Il aimait Merlin à la folie et pour lui, le mariage était quelque chose de sacré : on n'épousait que la personne que l'on aimait. Voilà aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas pu épouser la princesse Elena. Il voulait épouser Merlin. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devrait sans doute épouser la princesse Mithian pour fortifier l'alliance avec le royaume.

Son père l'avait convoqué en début de semaine pour lui rappelé ses devoirs et son futur. Il avait été clair, il pouvait aimer Merlin et son père n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir car il était heureux, mais lorsqu'il le faudrait, il devrait se séparer de Merlin et se comporter comme le prince héritier qu'il était. Uther avait menacé de faire partir voir disparaître Merlin si jamais Arthur ne tenait pas sa promesse. Le blond avait les pieds et poing lié. Le jour où il devrait prendre le trône sera aussi le jour où il devrait quitter Merlin. Il espéré que cela arriverait dans très, très longtemps. Il se trompait.

Il profitait donc encore plus de chaque instant en compagnie de Merlin. Ses journées se partageaient donc entre ses devoirs de prince et Merlin. Il était le prince Arthur la journée et juste Arthur le soir –enfin, à chaque fois qu'il était avec Arthur-. Le soir, nouvelle habitude depuis que l'hiver était arrivé, Merlin et lui se mettait devant le feu et discutait pendant de longues heures de tout et de rien ou s'embrassaient aussi pendant de long moments*. Il lui demandait aussi souvent de faire des tours de magie.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était plus le jour aux inquiétudes et aux doutes mais à l'amour. Un jour consacré à merlin dont il comptait bien profitait pleinement, tant que son sorcier était encore là avec lui et que ses devoirs de prince ne l'obligeai pas à se marier. Il avait demandé la permission à son père de partir à la chasse pendant deux ou trois jours avec Merlin. Uther semblait avoir compris la véritable raison et avait accepté avec un « Ne revenez pas trop tard, un banquet est prévu en l'honneur de notre invité. Profitez en bien et _amusez-vous_… ». Arthur avait rougi en comprenant le sous-entendu de cette phrase.

Il n'avait pas passé le cap de l'amour physique avec Merlin et à vrai dire, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Pas qu'il ne désire pas Merlin –il imaginait souvent la nuit (toute les nuits à vrai dire) faire courir ses mains sur le corps de son amour, l'embrasser, le… - bref. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Cela arrivera naturellement quand il le faudra. Ils s'embrassaient et se caresser légèrement, cela lui suffisait amplement. Il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance, il ne préférait pas briser ce rêve pour avoir voulu aller trop vite.

Et puis, Merlin ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec son corps. Il avait d'ailleurs eût une discussion avec Gaius à ce sujet et il s'assurait depuis que le sorcier mange correctement trois fois par jour minimum, histoire de le remplumer un peu. Quoique, son corps était parfait selon lui, même si maigre. Il avait entraperçu le torse de Merlin lorsqu' 'il était venu le chercher un matin. Il était entrain d'enfiler sa chemise –pourquoi mettait-il de pareils vêtements ? Ses vêtements de roi de la magie lui allaient à ravir. Il faudrait qu'il lui offre de nouveaux vêtements- il avait vu son torse fin et pâle mais légèrement musclé. Il n'avait rêvé que de ça cette nuit-là…

Aujourd'hui, en ce début d'hiver **, c'était l'anniversaire de Merlin. Il l'avait appris grâce au vieux médecin et il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour son serviteur. Il avait tout organisé avec la complicité de Gwen et de Gaius. Il avait lui-même acheté les cadeaux et avait été tout installé avec l'aide de Gwen. Gaius devait libérer Merlin en lui demandant d'aller voir Gwen aux écuries. Celle-ci devrait l'emmener ici où Arthur attendait.

Arthur voulait que l'anniversaire de Merlin soit un jour spécial pour celui-ci. Il avait prévu un dîner en forêt où il lui donnerait tous les cadeaux « matériel ». Il avait plus d'un mois à le préparer. Enfin, plusieurs surprises. Il entendit Gwen l'appelait et vu Merlin. Il était magnifique…

Cette journée était bizarre, pensa Merlin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation en ce levant le matin, mais cela semblait pire. Surtout que c'était son anniversaire. Il s'était levé et préparé avant de courir chercher le petit déjeuner du prince-il était encore en retard-. Mais son mentor l'avait stoppé dans se course avant de lui annoncé que le prince lui avait donné sa journée. Merlin avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais le médecin avait juste dit qu'Arthur était passé tôt ce matin pour lui dire que Merlin avait sa journée de congé et qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire seul. Cela avait intrigué Merlin mais Gaius l'avait empêché d'y penser en lui faisant nettoyer le bocal à sangsues.

Obligé de se changer une fois sa tâche faite, il avait découvert avec étonnement un paquet emballé sur le lit. Il n'avait trouvé aucune carte et avait ouvert le paquet. Dedans, il y trouva un pantalon noir, de nouvelles bottes fourrées, des chemises noirs, blanches et bleu ainsi qu'un foulard bleu nuit avec bordure d'argent, des pulls de laine et un manteau noir à bordure bleu nuit et argent fourrée par de l'épaisse laine blanche. Tout cela avait l'air très confortable et chaud. Merlin avait terriblement froid depuis que l'hiver avait débuté. Il mourrait d'envie d'essayer ses habits. En soulevant le manteau, une note tomba. Dessus, dans une belle écriture, était inscrit : « Cadeau pour le plus beau de tous. Mets les vêtements pour que je voie le résultat sur toi. Un admirateur secret. ».

Merlin était encore plus surpris. Un admirateur secret ? Il sourit. Arthur. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Le jeune sorcier enfila avec plaisir les vêtements avant de sortir dans le but de trouver son prince. Gaius l'informa que Gwen l'attendait aux écuries. Il prit peur en voyant le sourire de son mentor et se demanda ce que lui réservait la suite de la journée. Il retrouva son amie toute souriante qui lui dit de monter à cheval.

Après un petit moment, entrecoupé des questions incessantes de Merlin, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où ils mirent pieds à terre. Gwen lui indiqua une direction.

Devant lui se trouvait Arthur, plus beau que jamais, un pique-nique installé derrière lui ainsi qu'une montagne de…cadeau ? C'est pour lui tout ça ? Arthur s'avança tout souriant vers lui avant de murmura d'un air rêveur :

« Tu es magnifique Merlin. Je savais que ces vêtements t'iraient à merveille. Viens. »

Le prince tendit la main vers Merlin qui entreprit de traverser la petite rivière sans tomber dedans et ruiner ses tout nouveaux vêtements. Le jeune sorcier attrapa la main de son prince en s'exclamant :

« C'était toi les vêtements ? C'est pourquoi tout hummpfff… » commença-t-il.

Les lèvres de son compagnon l'interrompirent dans son élan. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer.

« Joyeux anniversaire, souffla Arthur. Je voulais que cette journée soit spéciale pour toi. Je tout mis en œuvre pour ça. Viens avec moi » demanda –t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'assirent sur la nappe étendue sur le sol. Merlin était aux anges devant tant d'attention de la part du blond. Il nageait en plein rêve. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable. Arthur s'amusai à faire des tours avec les fraises avant de les prendre à moitié dans sa bouche et tendre l'autre moitié à merlin qui la croqua avec bonheur avant de s'embrasser. A un moment, le prince se retrouva au-dessus de son sorcier préféré. Arthur finit par se relever et attraper un cadeau et le tendre à Merlin.

« C'est pour toi. De ma part. Vas-y, ouvre-le, dit le prince.

-Arthur mais c'est beaucoup trop...

-Chuttt… Laisse-moi pendre soin de toi pour une fois. Cela me fait plaisir. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Celui-ci contenait un livre de magie et un livre sur l'historie de la magie et les plus grands magiciens. Il pleura en voyant les deux livres et se jeta au cou d'Arthur avant de l'embrasser.

" Merci, murmura le brun dans le cou du prince.

-de rien, ria le blond. Mais tu sais, si tu pleures sur ce cadeau, je me demande ce que ça va être sur les autres. Car les autres ne sont pas de moi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous pouvez venir !" cria le prince

Merlin le regarda intrigué avant de voir ses amis sortir des bois. Il y avait Gaius, Gwen, Gauvain et Lancelot ! Il s'élança sur celui-ci, heureux comme jamais avant de faire un immense câlin à un Gauvain boudeur d'avoir été oublié. Gaius avait dans ses mains un gâteau. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble, Merlin dans les bras d'Arthur et passèrent un moment ensemble, partageant rires, anecdotes et autres. Gaius avait offert à Merlin un livre sur les plus grands couples de dragonniers et dragons de l'histoire et un sur les fêtes de l'ancienne religion. Ile le remercia chaudement. Le jeune roi pourra ainsi mieux connaître les coutumes et fêtes de son peuple. Gwen lui avait offert elle aussi des vêtements faits par elle-même ainsi qu'un bracelet porte bonheur. Gauvain lui offrit un arc et des flèches, un petit poignard et une magnifique épée. Il promit de lui apprendre à s'en servir. S'en suivit un débat entre Arthur, Gauvain et Gaius.

Pendant la dispute, Lancelot s'approcha de son meilleur ami avant de lui montrer son cadeau. Son ami avait fait faire une selle pour dragon. C'est à ce moment-là que Kilgarrah atterrit dans la forêt. Arthur sourit avant d'expliquer qu'il avait réussi à parler avec Kilgarrah grâce à Lancelot et que celui-ci avait accepté de laisser Lancelot prendre ses mesures pour faire faire la selle. Et pour autre chose mais Arthur refusa d'en dire plus. Le dragon demanda au jeune sorcier de s'avança et déclara :

« Joyeux anniversaire, jeune Merlin. Comme tu le sais, un dragon n'a qu'un maître et j'ai la réputation d'être le seul dragon à avoir eu deux maîtres. Cela est faux. La seul raison qui fait que j'ai obéit à ton père, Balinor, était parce qu'il était le père de mon maître. Je suis née pour être ton dragon, Merlin. Et cela est le plus immense honneur et bonheur pour moi. Lancelot, pouvez apporter les armes offertes à mon dragonnier, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais t'offrir un petit quelque chose. Tout d'abord, approche-toi, Mon Dragonnier,» murmura le Grand Dragon.

Arthur avait le souffle coupé dès que le nom de Balinor fut prononcé. Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre l'évidence même ? Quel crétin ! Il reporta son attention sur la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Le dragon souffla longuement sur merlin qui fur entouré d'une brume d'or. Puis merlin et lui s'enlacèrent pendant un long instant. Ensuite, Lancelot et Gauvain déposèrent les armes devant le dragon. Celui exhala un souffle puissant sur l'arc, les flèches et le poignard. Ensuite, l'épée s'éleva dans les airs avant que le dragon ne crache ses flammes dessus. Puis l'épée atterrit dans les mains de merlin, encore plus en pleurs, si cela était possible. Kilgarrah expliqua :

« J'ai bénit toutes tes armes Merlin. Celle-ci ne peuvent être prise que par toi ou avec ton autorisation. Le poignard peut-être empoisonné ou au contraire, posséder des potions curatives selon ton souhait. Tu n'as qu'à y penser. Pour tes flèches, une fois leur cible atteinte, elles reviendront automatiquement dans ton carquois. Elles peuvent possédaient un somnifère, prendre feu, immobiliser leurs cibles,… Tu n'as qu'à penser à un sort et le sort prendra effet dès qu'elles auront touché ta cible. Ton arc possède aussi des lames à ses extrémités que tu peux utiliser. Tu peux faire un souffle de vent avec la corde en l'étirant et en le relâchant ensuite, cela enverra tes ennemis très loin.

Quand à ton épée, elle a les mêmes propriétés qu'Excalibur, faite pour Arthur. Elle peut aussi servir à protéger, il te suffit de la placer droite devant toi et un bouclier magique te protégera toi et ceux placé derrière toi. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à utiliser ses objets mais je crains que le destin ne soit contre toi et Arthur. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de rester fort et de ne jamais cesser de croire en tes idéaux et de ne jamais changer. Surtout, reste toi-même, Merlin. C'est mon le plus cher.

-Kilgarrah, que se passe-t-il, demanda merlin, inquiet de la lueur dans les yeux de son dragon.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, jeune Roi. Profites de ta journée, c'est la tienne. Je crois qu'Arthur a un d'autres projets prévu pour toi.

- En effet, Kilgarrah, confirma Arthur en s'avançant. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes appels et pour … tout. »

Arthur fit un signe de tête que le dragon lui rendit. Merlin n'y comprenait plus rien. Les autres annoncèrent leur départ, il faisait nuit et Gwen et le médecin était restait absent de Camelot bien trop longtemps. Les séparations furent larmoyantes, surtout avec Lancelot et Gauvain que Merlin n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Puis, Arthur demanda à Merlin d'emmener les cadeaux reçu dans une cachette où personne ne les trouverait et où ils pourraient facilement aller les chercher. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or tandis que les objets disparaissaient sauf la selle. Merlin fronça les sourcils avant de réessayait et de comprendre que c'était le dragon qui le bloquait. Le prince prit la selle et la mit sur le dos de Kilgarrah avant d'inviter Merlin à monter dessus.

Ayant compris, le jeune sorcier s'exécuta et monta à l'aide de son compagnon. Puis Arthur grimpa et le dragon s'ébroua et s'envola. Les deux hommes étaient aux anges et le brun pensait que cette journée était un rêve qui ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Pendant le voyage, le prince interrogea timidement le serviteur sur Balinor. Merlin entreprit donc de tout raconté à ce sujet. Il finit en pleur dans les bras d'un Arthur qui se flagellait mentalement pour l'idiot monumental qu'il était. A ce moment-là, le grand dragon intervient pour raconter l'historie d'une famille de noble qui eurent la charge de prendre soin des dragons. Leur terre devint le royaume Dragons Land et ils furent les tout premiers dragonniers. Leur lignée s'est perpétré et s'est adjoint de grand nom de la noblesse. Leur dernier descendant se trouvait être Balinor et maintenant Merlin. Celui-ci était donc un noble, le roi de Dragons Land ! Cela ravit Arthur. Il était un noble.

Finalement, le dragon se posa au milieu…d'un village de druide ! Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Arthur lui souriait doucement. Puis, un enfant s'avança vers le sorcier en lui tendant un cadeau. C'était Mordred. Merlin regarda Kilgarrah qui lui répondit dans sa tête : « Je te fais confiance. Si quelqu'un peut l sauver, c'est toi Merlin ». Puis, le jeune druide l'entraina lui et le prince dans le village.

Les druides furent d'excellents hôtes. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir Emrys, Roi de la Magie parmi eux. Ils visitèrent le camp et rencontrèrent tout le monde. A un moment, Arthur se retrouva à discuter alliance et garde magicien avec Alator pendant que Merlin faisait des tours pour distraire les enfants. Arthur sourit en voyant ça et s'imaginait très bien discutaient traité de paix et autres pendant que son mari, le Roi Merlin, lançait des sorts pour distraire les enfants et autres personnes. Et il songea qu'il devait avoir le même regard émerveillé quand merlin fit apparaître un dragon de feu.

Puis les enfants allèrent se coucher, sauf Mordred qui resta dans les bras de Merlin et les invités s'assirent autour du feu. Aithusa rejoignit Kilgarrah et le couple de dragon s'assit autour du feu. Les anciens druides racontèrent plein d'histoires accompagnés de Kilgarrah qu'Arthur et Merlin écoutaient consciencieusement. Le Roi de la Magie posa plusieurs questions et appris énormément de choses sur son peuple. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée et au moment du coucher, les druides leur offrirent l'abri pour la nuit dans une tente. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux et souriant.

Dehors, Kilgarrah discutait avec un animal. Le vent porta quelques mots aux oreilles de Merlin, pas encore endormi.

« Qu'il profite de leur instant de calme. La tempête va arriver plus vite que prévu. Mais l'élément déclencheur du chaos n'a pas encore été crée. Bientôt, ils devront affronter leur destin. Bientôt, Albion naîtra et la Magie reviendra à la vie. De terribles épreuves les attendes, qu'ils profitent de leur instant de paix. Bientôt, le mode reposera sur leurs épaules. »

***Petit clin d'œil à la fic ****Maladie d'amour**** de Marjo . ss, une auteure que j'adore !**

**** Traduisez le 13 novembre, un mois avant noël à peu près et jour de mon anniversaire**

**Alors, dois-je aller me cacher ou pas ? Tomates ?**

**A dimanche prochain (ou avant peut-être pas sûr) !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	12. Un noël inoubliable

**Coucou !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui normalement devrait vous plaire !^^**

**Fan****: Youpi ! Merci à toi ! Je t'offre un autre gâteau si tu veux ?^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews/follow/favorite ! Je vous adore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Un Noël inoubliable

Un mois avait passé et avec lui l'arrivée de Noël. D'habitude, Arthur redoutait cette période de l'année et évitait le repas donné en l'honneur de cette fête. Mais cette année, il ne passerait pas les fêtes seules dans ses appartements à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Non, cette année, tout serait différent.

Il avait déjà entendue Gwen et Gaius parlaient ensemble d'une fête qui pourrait être fait pour la veille de Noël et on tout le monde se retrouveraient. Il avait aussi vu Merlin lire dans des livres de magie toutes les fêtes de l'ancienne religion fêté à cette période de l'année. Il savait qu'il voulait aller fêter la fête de l'Hiver en compagnie des druides. Et lui avait le projet de passer le jour de Noël seul, avec Merlin. Il en frissonnait d'avance. Toute la journée, seul avec Merlin. Quel bonheur…

Il savait que cette année, son père recevait ses amis à diner le jour du réveillon. Il se devait d'être présent mais pas forcément toute la soirée. Il resterait et se retirerait dans ses appartements en attendant le retour de Merlin. Ils avaient prévu de faire ce réveillon en dehors du royaume pour que Lancelot et Gauvain puissent être présents. Donc il devrait attendre le lendemain.

Les semaines passèrent lentement. Arthur déprimait de plus en plus en voyant Gwen, Merlin et Gaius discutaient de la soirée qu'ils feraient. Il voulait tellement y aller mais ses devoirs princiers avant tout. Malheureusement…

Il avait aussi entendu Gaius et Merlin discutaient au sujet de la fête de l'Hiver. Il les avait rejoints, pris un Merlin ébahie dans ses bras et avait écoutait d'une oreille distraite Gaius expliquait les origines de cette fête et la symbolique ainsi que les rituels que tout être magiques se doit d'accomplir en ce jour. Il se demanda alors comment faire pour que Merlin puisse participer à cette fête et faire le réveillon en compagnie de leurs amis en même temps. Un jour que Merlin était parti faire ses tâches, il en discuta avec le médecin. Il en ria en y repensant : il parlait tranquillement de magie avec le vieil homme ! Mais c'était pour Merlin. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que Merlin ne pourrait effectuer les rituels de la fête de l'Hiver que pendant le réveillon avec les autres.

Il avait donc demandé à Gwen si cela la gêné que les druides soir présent et celle-ci l'étonna : elle avait compris après l'histoire avec son père que Merlin avait avoir avec la guérison miraculeuse de son père. Et contrairement à Arthur, quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait cru Merlin qui avait annoncé être un sorcier. Tout s'était mis en place dans son esprit. Depuis, elle gardait le secret de Merlin tout en le surveillant, au cas où quelque chose n'arrive. Si jamais tel avait été le cas, elle aurait été prête à se sacrifier pour lui: il avait son père après tout et c'était son ami.

Donc, quand le prince lui avait demandé s'il elle savait que Merlin était un sorcier, elle avait éclaté de rire. Surtout que lors de l'anniversaire de ce dernier, le jeune sorcier n'avait _pas du tout _parlé à un dragon ni reçu des cadeaux sur la magie ou fait des sorts devant eux... Ce n'était vraiment pas biend e se moquer du prince mais qu'il _ose_ lui demander ça, c'était comme demander si Merlin avait un nez au milieu de la figure... Enfin, quelque chose du genre.

Après s'être calmé sous le regard noir et les joues rouges d'Arthur -sans doute de honte ou de gêne face à l'absurdité de sa question- elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir cela. Le prince avait alors entreprit de tout lui expliquer de son projet.

Elle ne put que sourire face à l'amour, la tendresse et la dévotion qu'elle lisait dans le regard du blond. Son ami était entre de bonnes mains, c'était l'essentiel. Elle qui craignait que le prince ne fasse souffrir Merlin, l'anniversaire l'avait un peu rassuré mais elle avait toujours un petit doute. Là, il était balayé. Disparu, inexistant. Il s'inquiétait tellement du bien être de Merlin, cherchait à lui faire plaisir... Quelle femme n'aurait pas rêvé de quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné?

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait être présent à la fête, il cherchait quand même à la rendre parfaite pour eux -c'est lui qui avait conseillé de la faire en dehors de Camelot pour que les deux amis de Merlin puisse être présent- juste parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'il était complètement fou amoureux de Merlin.

Ils étaient donc partis rejoindre Gaius à l'officine et avaient cherché le moyen de permettre au jeune sorcier de faire cette fête qu'il n'avait jamais faite et ainsi mieux connaître son peuple tout en faisant le réveillon comme il se doit avec ses amis. Ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver un arrangement. Arthur espérait que cela ferait plaisir à son amour.

Quand il pensait à Merlin, il se rappelait de leurs conversations, tard au coin du feu où il s'était rendu compte du peu d'estime que Merlin avait de lui-même, du peu de confiance et du fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment "vécu" ni pris le temps de penser à lui. A Ealdor, il ne faisait que s'occuper de sa mère et l'aider de don mieux tout comme son ami William. A Camelot, c'était lui qui avait eût droit à son dévouement et à sa protection. Ainsi que Gwen, Gaius, Lancelot, Gauvain et même son père qui l'aurait pourtant fait exécuter s'il avait su qu'il était un sorcier! Donc, qu'on le traite d'idiot amoureux, il espérait vraiment que son anniversaire et le réveillon et le noël qu'il lui préparait l'aurait aidé à prendre confiance en lui ou tout du moins, lui avait montré que tout ses amis seraient là pour lui et prêt à le défendre envers et contre tout.

Arthur savait que si Lancelot était chevalier -il n'avait aucun doute quand à ce futur là - il n'hésiterait pas à sauver Merlin avant lui. Tout comme Gauvain. Et cela le rassurait de voir des personnes prête à mourir et à penser à son sorcier avant lui et avant eux-mêmes. Mais Merlin leur avait tous tellement donné que donné sa vie pour lui semblait dérisoire par rapport à ce que Merlin pouvait faire et sacrifier pour vous.

Le temps passait et Noël approchait inexorablement. Il avait neigé sur Camelot, au plus grand bonheur de Merlin qui avait l'air de voir ça pour la première fois. Les hivers à Ealdor étaient rudes, sec et très froid mais il n'y avait jamais eu de neige. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une bataille de boule de neige avec Merlin contre ses chevaliers. Bataille qui se déroula durement l'entrainement qui avait normalement été prévu...

Ou lorsqu'il s'étai retrouvé à apprendre à Merlin à faire tenir son bonhomme de neige -il avait consenti à l'aider après que le sixième bonhomme ne s'effondre-. Peut-être la tête déconfite de son compagnon qui le poussa à l'aider. A moins que se ne soit la proximité qu'il avait avec Merlin: il le tenait entre ses bras, son dos contre son torse, ses mains dans les siennes...

Finalement, le jour du réveillon arriva. Merlin, comme prévu ne se douté de rien et déprimé de ne pouvoir assister à la fête avec les druides. Tête déprimé que le prince s'empressa de faire disparaître par des baisers emplis de tendresse. Le soir arriva trop rapidement malheureusement et le malaise d'Arthur avec. Arthur était né le jour de Noël, jour où sa mère était aussi morte. Voilà pourquoi chaque année, cette période le rebutait.

Une année de plus pour lui et une année de plus que sa mère était morte.

Quand le prince arriva à la salle de banquet, son père le prit à part. Il trouvait son comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps mais son père n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Son père le convoquait plus souvent et lui faisait participer plus à la vie politique du royaume. Il l'avait même accompagné à la chasse une fois et était venu le voir durant un de ses entrainements. D'ailleurs, il avait échangé un drôle de regard avec Merlin…

Ce qu'Arthur ignorait, c'est qu'Uther avait fait convoquer le serviteur de son fils un matin durant l'entrainement de ce dernier. Et une petite discussion avait eût lieu. Merlin avait été très surpris mais il avait très vite compris : le roi était mourant. Il avait surprise ce dernier par sa perspicacité. Lebrun avait alors répliqué –sans réfléchir bien entendu- que l'on pouvait être un serviteur et être intelligent, perspicace et de bons conseils. Le jeune sorcier avait ensuite plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, les joues en feu. Et le roi avait éclaté de rire. Au cours de cette discussion, il découvrit beaucoup de choses sur ce jeune serviteur et commença à comprendre comment Arthur avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Il prit donc la décision de connaître l'amant de son fils –même s'il n'avait toujours pas passé le cap mais le roi ne le savait pas-.

Il l'avait ainsi convoqué et lui avait demandé de resté présent durant une séance du conseil et l'avait observé. Mauvaise idée. Il s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de rire devant les expressions du jeune homme. Il lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il pensait du conseil quand il s'était fini. Et là, il n'avait pu se retenir de rire : la tête surprise et effaré du jeune Merlin était à mourir de rire.

Quand il s'était clamé, il lui avait juste demandé –ordonné- de lui dire pourquoi il avait fait de telles têtes durant la séance. Après une hésitation, il lui avait expliqué d'une voix tremblante son avis. Et plus il avançait dans on récit, et plus il prenait confiance en lui et son éloquence s'améliorer. Uther fut surpris et se retrouva à débattre de son point de vue contre le jeune serviteur –un serviteur bon sang ! – et il comprit que le jeune Merlin avait alors fait des recherches sur la politique, les lois et les grandes maisons de nobles, juste pour pouvoir mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel évoluer Arthur.

Cela impressionna le roi. Il aurait û être un conseiller dans une autre vie. Voir un roi. Il avait une prestance et une éloquence quand il défendait son point de vue qui lui rappelait les plus grands. Il regrettait de plus en plus que Merlin ne soit pas une femme né dans une famille de noble car il aurait fait une excellente reine : gentil, généreux, toujours entrain de s'inquiéter pour les autres, drôle, intelligent, obstiné,… Et il rendait Arthur.

Oui, il pouvait maintenant parfaitement comprendre que l'on s'attache à lui.

Mais Arthur se devait d'avoir un héritier et épouser une princesse pour renforcer des alliances et en créer. Et là, le jeune Merlin l'avait estomaqué. Il voulait certes resté avec son prince mais il savait que celui-ci était nu prince et cela induisait des devoirs. Dont se marier. Et il l'avait étonné après lui avoir expliqué qu'il y réfléchissait depuis un petit moment et que la seule conclusion qui lui été parvenu était qu'il devrait quitter Arthur le moment venu. Uther sourit devant tant de dévotion car pas un instant il ne pensa à lui : il pensait au peuple de Camelot et à Arthur mais pas à lui

Arthur ne se doutait donc de rien et ne savait ni que son père était mourant ni que Merlin avait été demandé le pourquoi de l'état de son amour au roi –pas demandé en ses termes évidemment-. Demande bafouillé mais faite. Et que le roi lui avait expliqué pour son anniversaire et sa mère. A la suite de quoi son serviteur avait parlé de la fête organisé par Gaius.

Mais ça, le prince héritier ne le savait pas. Voilà pourquoi il fut étonné que son père soit au courant pour la fête organisé et qu'il lui proposa de les rejoindre.

Uther avait pris cette décision car il savait que son fils déprimé à cette période de l'année et qu'être entouré de personne ne pourrait lui faire que du bien et l'empêcherait de ruminer de sombres pensées. Et puis, il comptait discuter du mariage entre son fils et la princesse Mithian. Il savait que son enfant n'aurait pas aimé entendre cette discussion ou y participer.

C'est ainsi qu'Arthur se précipita aux écuries en percutant quelqu'un sur son chemin. La dite personne tomba sur le dos et lui sur elle. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il entendit un rire familier avant que des lèvres douces n'emprisonnent les siennes. C'était Merlin. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire mystérieux avant de l'entrainer en dehors de Camelot. Malgré les demandes d'Arthur et entre autre, quels dons de devins il avait pour savoir que son père le relâcherait de ses obligations, le brun resta silencieux et l'emmena dans une clairière. Là, il entendit Merlin parlait un drôle de langage et attendre. Il comprit que c'était la langue des dragonniers quand il vit le Grand Dragon arrivait vers eux.

Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la présence du Dragon, Merlin fit apparaître la selle offerte à son anniversaire et la mit à Kilgarrah. Puis il monta sur son dragon avant de tendre la main à Arthur pour l'inviter à monter. Le dragon et son sorcier rirent à la tête du prince. Finalement le prince monta et s'installa derrière son compagnon à qui il s'accrocha.

Arthur était sur que Kilgarrah voulait s'amuser à ses dépens car il n'eût pas le droit à un voyage en ligne droite et « normale » mais à un voyage avec détour, accélération vers le sol en piqué avant de remonter brusquement à ras le sol,… Quand il descendit du dragon, il se retint de vomir sous l'œil hilare des autres.

Arthur bouda un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un Merlin heureux de la décision de son roi ne viennent se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit bout de temps, l'après-midi se finissait juste. Arthur sourit en pensant à la surprise préparer au jeune sorcier.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, deux personnes firent irruption de la forêt : Alator et Mordred. Merlin leur sauta au cou avant de darder un regard larmoyant sur Arthur. Lancelot lui expliqua alors qu'ils avaient tous voulu lui faire participer à la fête de l'Hiver et d'y participer eux aussi.

Le principe de la fête de l'Hiver était simple. Il fallait remercier l'été pour toutes les proies et les récoltes apportés. Pour cela, on devait aller chasser une bête offerte à l'Hiver – Arthur se désigna volontaire pour cette tâche aidé de Gauvain-. Pour les récoltes, on devait offrir à l'Hiver des graines de blés et offrir des épis de blé fraichement écrasé à l'Hiver. Gwen et Lancelot se dédièrent à ce projet. Ensuite, on devait remercier l'hiver pour la protection des guerres qu'elle apporte et pour les plantes médicinales qui ne poussent qu'à cette période. Gaius se porta bien entendu volontaire pour effectuer cette tâche. Ensuite, c'était aussi la saison des amours pour les animaux magiques ; Kilgarrah et Aithusa s'occupèrent de rendre hommage à l'Hiver pour cela.

Mais surtout la fête de l'Hiver était importante car elle permettait d'introniser de nouveaux druides, de transmettre des histoires remontant à la création du monde et de la magie et que c'était une fête où les druides se trouvait un familier et chantait et danser avec leur magie. Mais très peu de druides savaient encore faire cela.

Après avoir offert leurs offrandes, les amis de Merlin et les deux dragons purent assister à l'intronisation de Merlin qui reçut son triskèle, signe de son appartenance au peuple druidique. Ils virent la magie de Mordred entourait Merlin et le triskèle se dessinait sur le cou de Merlin. Arthur fut alors content que son amour porte toujours des foulards lui qui râlait car il ne pouvait accéder au dit cou.

Ensuite, ils virent Alator et les deux druides chantaient des chants magiques et danser autour du feu. Er là, le spectacle fut magique…

Les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de Merlin et dansèrent avec lui. Sa magie, d'une belle douleur doré, « sorti » de son corps et alla embrasser de sa chaleur toute les personnes présentes avant de les faire léviter pendant que Merlin dansait toujours, inconscient du spectacle qu'il créait. Puis, elle entoura Merlin qui vrilla come les étoiles et qui atterrit au sol, doucement, dans ses habits de roi de la Magie, couronne de cristal sur la tête.

Les deux magiciens s'inclinèrent et Merlin sembla revenir à lui et rougit. Il les fit se relever et leur demanda de continuer le rituel. Ils procédèrent à la recherche des familiers. Il s'agissait de trouver la forme animale qui représentait le sorcier. Alator devint ainsi un aigle, preuve de sa puissance, de son intelligence, de sa force mentale et de sa loyauté envers la famille royale. Mordred devint un lion : courageux, imprévisible, puissant et fonceur. Quand à Merlin, il prit bien évidement une forme très rare : –pourquoi je ne fais rien comme personne ? se lamenta le jeune sorcier une fois redevenue humain- il devint une licorne ailée preuve se sa pureté d'âme, de sa gentillesse, de son dévouement total à sa cause, de son courage, de sa puissance phénoménal, de son origine mythique –fils de la Magie elle-même - et de la force des sentiments. Chose obscur que seul Alator et Gaius comprirent en regardant Merlin avec de grands yeux.

Finalement, vint l'heure des histoires et des sorts et Arthur fut ravi de voir son sorcier lançait des sorts sans prononçait aucune incantation et en étant calé dans ses bras. Cette nuit-là, tous apprirent bien des choses sur l'origine du monde, de la Magie, les légendes, les possibilités infini de la magie et sa beauté.

Ce n'est que bien tard dans la nuit qu'ils se séparèrent : d'un côté pour Lancelot et Gauvain, dans les airs pour les dragons et vers Camelot pour le médecin, Gwen et les deux amoureux. Les deux premiers partirent se coucher tandis que le blond entrainait Merlin vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Arthur vint tout naturellement cherchait la bouche se son compagnon. Un sensuel ballet débuta qui devint vite plus passionné. Arthur finit par retirer le foulard de son futur amant et lui embrassa le pâle cou de Merlin. Il s'acharna dessus un moment sur un point sensible vu les gémissements ininterrompus de Merlin. Ses sons excitèrent encore plus le prince qui souleva son compagnon et le fit basculer sur le lit. Son corps épousa parfaitement celui de son partenaire qui ouvrit les jambes. Arthur s'y nicha avec un gémissement de bonheur. Il releva le regard une dernière fois, grogna de désir devant le spectacle de totale luxure que Merlin lui offrait. Celui l'embrassa pour lui donner son accord pour la suit des événements.

Plusieurs fois durant la nuit, Gaius vit les feux de cheminée et les bougies s'enflammaient brusquement et des objets volaient dans l'officine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur soupira avant de sa caler un peu plus contre son oreiller. Il finit par émerger de son sommeil quelques minutes plus tard et découvrit que son oreiller n'était autre que le torse de Merlin. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se remémorer la veille. Son amant. Arthur frissonna à cette pensée. Merlin était maintenant son amant et le prince se demandait comment ils pourraient tenir toute une journée sans faire l'amour à son ange. Il embrassa doucement le brun qui gémit dans sa bouche. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux avant de sourire amoureusement à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il se tortilla pur essayer de sortir cherchait le déjeuner, ce qui n'eût pour effet que d'exciter Arthur qui fondit sur lui pour un nouveau round.

C'est enlacé que le père d'Arthur les trouva. Il sourit en voyant leurs joues rouges et tendit son cadeau à son fils. Fils qui resta ébahie devant le cadeau offert : un portrait de sa mère. Uther rit doucement en voyant la gêne du jeune serviteur dans le lit d'Arthur. Il se devinait aisément les activités auquel ils s'étaient livrés durant la nuit. Merlin rougit encore plus en voyant Arthur l'embrasser devant son père pour le remercier du cadeau que Merlin lui avait offert : le collier de sa mère qui avait était perdu. Uther sortit en annonçant à Arthur un deuxième cadeau : une journée de confinement dans ses appartements. Il ne douta pas un seul instant que celui-ci ne refuserait pas ce cadeau là.

Arthur passa la majorité de la journée à faire l'amour à son sorcier ou à discuter devant le feu. A un moment, alors qu'ils venaient de s'endormir après avoir fait l'amour une nouvelle fois devant le feu, une lueur dorée entoura le ventre de Merlin puis disparu.

**Alors, dois-je me cacher pour éviter les tomates pourris ?**

**Je ne pouvais pas faire un lemon en entier car je trouve que cela aurait un peu gâché le moment tendresse et amour. Et puis, je vous laisse imaginer la fin de celui-là !^^**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	13. Un cadeau inimaginable

**Coucou !**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posé des questions par rapport à la fin du précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci saura répondre à vos questions. Tout se met en place maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à vivre et se battre.**

**NilLOw : Merci pour ta reviews ! Pour ce qui est de ton affirmation, la réponse est dans ce chapitre!**

**Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews/follow/favorites ! **

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Un cadeau inimaginable

Le réveil le lendemain de Noël fut difficile. Arthur ne voulait pas quitter le cocon de chaleur et de bonheur qu'il partageait avec Merlin. Mais son amant lui rappela qu'ayant eu deux jours pareils sans assurer leurs obligations respectives, il fallait maintenant reprendre le cours normal de leur vie.

Arthur profita des derniers instants en compagnie de Merlin – qui l'habillait pour la journée - pour voler câlin et baiser. Puis il partit à la réunion en compagnie de son père et du conseil tandis que le jeune sorcier s'occupait de ses diverses tâches.

Les jours passèrent dans cette routine, mêlant devoir princier/ de serviteur et amour. La journée, le prince volait toujours des baisers à son amant quand il l'habillait mais maintenant, il avait le bonheur de dormir avec lui et de se réveiller avec lui quasiment toutes les nuits. Merlin venait le rejoindre tard le soir et ne repartait tôt le matin que pour chercher son petit-déjeuner, qu'il partageait entre eux assis sur le lit bien évidemment. Ils faisaient souvent l'amour, discutaient entre eux ou tout simplement restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cet interlude.

Le printemps arriva bien vite. La neige avait disparu, remplaçée par de belles herbes vertes. Les fleurs apparaissaient de ci, de-là et les oiseaux entamaient leurs chants.

Seulement, depuis quelques jours, Merlin était malade. Il vomissait tout les matins, était fatigué de plus en plus facilement, ne pouvait plus tolérer n'importe quelles potions ou nourritures. Arthur était inquiet mais Merlin refusait d'aller en parler à Gaius, pas pour une petite maladie de rien du tout. Arthur tint trois jours avant d'aller voir le médecin, sans en parler à son amant. La mine du médecin l'inquiéta.

Il alla faire chercher le jeune magicien et bientôt, le vieil homme auscultait Merlin avec le plus grand soin tandis que celui-ci fusillait du regard son compagnon. Finalement, le médecin le regarda avec étonnement et inquiétude. Il demanda à Arthur l'autorisation de lancer un sort confirmant son diagnostic. Celui-ci le pria de faire en s'approchant de son compagnon à présent inquiet.

Il prononça une formule en latin et une douce lumière vint entourer le ventre de son jeune protégé. Puis elle devint rose et marqua le chiffre 3 en grand avant de disparaître. Gaius s'effondra dans une chaise, croyant rêver.

« Gaius, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Arthur. Qu'est-ce que Merlin a ?

-Prince Arthur, avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Merlin il y a trois mois ?

-Oui à Noël, confirma le prince, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne la maladie de Merlin…

-Cela a tout à voir. Merlin, Arthur, détendez-vous, la nouvelle va vous faire un choc. Merlin attend un enfant. Votre enfant, » conclut le médecin.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche en grand alors que Merlin s'était figé, le souffle court. Quoi ? Ils avaient bien entendu ? Un simple regard vers l'autre leur confirma qu'ils avaient entendu la même chose. Mais…

« Comment est-ce possible Gaius ? Je suis un homme ! s'écria Merlin.

-Est-ce que sa magie pourrait-être responsable de ça ? demanda le prince.

- Oui, je crois. Comme vous le savez Majesté, Merlin est le plus puissant sorcier qui soit et dont les pouvoirs sont illimités. Son destin est de vous protéger et de vous aider à unifier Albion. Seulement, une autre prophétie existe : l'enfant des deux mondes donnera la dernière chance à la Haine de se rédempter. Je pense que cet enfant est le vôtre. Pour ce qui est de son existence, comme je l'ai dit, Merlin est le plus puissant sorcier qui soit. La plupart des sortilèges qu'utilise Merlin pour vous protéger ne sont qu'un millième des capacités réelles de Merlin. A vrai dire, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je crois que la magie de Merlin est assez puissante pour lui permettre de faire vivre et grandir un enfant en son sein, en le faisant grandir et en le nourrissant. Seulement, c'est la magie qui fait ça. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

-Mais pourquoi la magie aurait-elle fait ça ? s'interrogea Arthur.

-La Magie est la Mère de Merlin, je pense qu'elle a voulu vous faire un cadeau à vous et à Merlin. Sans doute, l'un de vous deux voulait cet enfant. Je pense aussi que l'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre a permis ce miracle, expliqua Gaius. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus grave que le fait que je sois enceinte ? Ou enceint, on dit comment pour un homme ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Je pense qu'enceint irait mieux, Merlin. C'est l'accouchement qui m'inquiète. Je ferai des recherches pour voir si un tel cas s'est déjà présenté, mais comme peu de sorciers ont atteint ta puissance, je n'ose pas trop espérer d'informations de ce côté-là, sauf si cela n'a rien avoir avec ta puissance. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment faire accoucher Merlin, Sire, déclara Gaius d'un air sombre.

-Mais, vous ne pouvez pas aller voir les druides ou le grand Dragon ? Et Alator, Merlin ? Ton bras droit ne pourrait-il pas t'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas mon bras droit ! s'indigna Merlin. Je pense qu'il serait sage en effet de faire des recherches, j'irai à la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais. Pour contacter les druides ou Alator, il faudrait partir de Camelot et ton père refuserais et tu as des devoirs à respecter Hors de question sauf si j'y vais seul ce que tu ne voudras pas Arthur et moi je refuse que Gaius se balade seul dehors en ces temps troublés. On peut en effet demander à Kilgarrah mais il faut quand même sortir de Camelot, expliqua Merlin.

-On peut sortir la nuit, répliqua Arthur.

- Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? Je voulais bien pendant toutes ses années risquer ma vie en restant ici pour te protéger mais je ne suis plus seul Arthur. Là-dedans, dit Merlin en mettant une main sur son ventre, une petite vie grandit. Je ne peux risquer de me faire arrêter pour sorcellerie, pas maintenant. Je dois protéger notre enfant.

-Et je le protégerai moi-aussi, Merlin. Je t'aime toi et notre enfant. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, pas même mon père, déclara fermement le prince.

-Non Arthur ! Tu ne peux pas tuer ton père à cause de moi ! Tu ne le supporterais pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles ou que tu en veuilles à notre enfant pour ça ! s'exclama Merlin.

-Merlin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets d'éviter cela mais si Uther ne me laisse pas le choix, je prendrai la couronne de force. Même si je dois me battre contre mon père pour ça.

-Mais…protesta Merlin.

Arthur lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire avant de mettre lui aussi sa main sur le ventre de son amant, joignant leurs doigts.

-Il est hors de question que quelqu'un vous fasse du mal. Tu sais à quoi je rêvais la nuit en te regardant dormir ? Je rêvais que nous étions mariés, moi prince de Camelot et toi le prince de DragonsLand. C'est toi le roi de ce royaume après tout. Nous aurions ainsi uni dans une parfaite alliance ton royaume, auquel tu aurais fait revivre son prestige d'antan, et le mien. Je m'imaginais que Gaius, Alator et toi autour d'un parchemin pour créer les lois régulant la magie. Gaius et toi m'avez appris que la magie était comme une épée et que seul son porteur devait être puni, pas la magie en elle-même. Après tout, on ne punit pas l'épée d'un bandit, non ? J'imaginais, toi, entouré d'enfants et faisant des tours de magie pour les distraire pendant que je discutais d'affaires et d'alliances. Je te voyais très bien discuter traité de paix et autre avec moi autour d'une table de négociations. Et toi, entouré de tes « chevaliers », des magiciens comme Alator ayant juré fidélité à leur Roi. Je rêvais de te voir te battre à mes côtés ou dans les airs avec ton dragon. Je rêvais d'une vie où je pourrais rentrer dans mes appartements et te retrouver en train de jouer avec nos enfants.

Et aujourd'hui, tu es enceint ! J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que non, la magie n'était pas forcément mauvaise. Que cela ne dépend que de celui qui l'utilise. Et que la magie peut servir à protéger, guérir ou à donner la vie. La magie nous permet d'avoir un enfant. Je veux croire que cette vie que je me suis imaginé puisse arriver. Je veux croire que je peux avoir le droit au bonheur avec toi. Je t'aime Merlin et je ne veux pas te perdre, toi et notre enfant, » murmura le prince.

Arthur regarda Merlin, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait faire passer par un simple regard. Puis il enlaça son amour avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils sourirent, collé front contre front. Puis Arthur s'agenouilla devant Merlin et caressa son ventre, d'un air béat.

« Salut toi ! Je pense que tu ne dois pas m'entendre mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis ton papa Arthur, et lui c'est papa Merlin. J'ai hâte de te sentir bouger et de te voir, mon bébé, murmura Arthur d'une voix tremblante d'émotions contenu.

-Majesté, c'est une fille, sourit Gaius.

-Une fille ! Tu entends Merlin ? On va avoir une petite princesse ! s'extasia Arthur.

-Oui, une merveilleuse petite fille. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et heureux.

Ils ne virent pas une ombre humaine sortir la pièce, silencieusement.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Tomates ?**

**La suite arrive dimanche prochain !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	14. Perdu entre devoir,haine & amour

Coucou!

beaucoup de réactions et de questions au chapitre précédents! J'espère que ce chapitre saura répondre à quelqu'unes de vos questions!^^

NilLow : merci!^^

Jinjula : Ravie de t'avoir surprise!^^ En effet, mais avant tout, la grossesse!^^

Fan : moi des fois, je met deux semaines avant d'avoir le temps de mettre une review à une des nombreuses histoires que je suis alors, tu n'as pas à t'excuser :) je sais que tu suis mon histoire et que tu l'aime, pour moi c'est le principal :) Je sors un merthur et un johnlock mercredi si ça t'intéresse! :) et un tony/loki aussi normalement!^^ Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de masculin pour enceinte vu qu'il n'y a pas d'homme enceint dans notre monde mais vu que je trouve bizarre de dire enceinte pour un homme ( plus qu'un homme encient c'est pour dire) je préfère dire enceint! Et j'invente sans arrêt de nouveau mot, un de plus dans mon dictionnaire de mot inventé!^^ L'ombre, tu vas voir qui sait...Chapitre ne porte que sur cette ombre! Tendresse, chocolat et une part de mon gateau au chocolat!^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews/follows et favoris! Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent même sans mettre de commentaire!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13 : Perdu entre devoir, haine et amour paternel

Je quittais doucement l'officine, la scène auquel j'avais assisté tournant encore et encore dans ma tête.

J'arrivais finalement dans mes appartements.

Que faire? Que dire?

Je ne sais plus. Mon fils vient -il de me trahir? De trahir le royaume?

Gaius aussi? Celui, qui malgré les apparences, j'ai toujours écouté sa grande sagesse. Celui qui sait tant de choses sur moi. Lui aussi m'aurait-il trahi?

Tout est de sa faute! La faute de Merlin! Ce sorcier! Il a corrompu Gaius puis mon fils! Et il l'a fait tomer amoureux de lui avec un de ses diaboliques sortilèges! J'avais bien raison! Les sorciers sont tous des êtres maléfiques, servant du diable!

Il faut que je le fasse disparaître!

D'abord, l'éloigner de Gaius et de mon fils. L'enfermer dans les cachots, le surveiller et l'affaiblir. Le torturer et ne pas le faire manger. Ensuite, une fois ses manipulations terminés sur Gaius et Arthur, le faire brûler vif sur la place pour montrer à tous ses monstres ce qui leur arrivera!

Il avait sans doute tout préparé depuis longtemps! Il voulait détruire le royaume et Camelot avec!

Demain, je me lève tôt pour ordonner aux gardes de l'emmener aux cachots! Il faut que je le fasse pendant qu'il dorme sinon, mon fils, ensorcelé, pourrait vouloir le défendre et le faire s'échapper

Fort de ses résolutions, Uther s'endormit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uther n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. Il n'avait fait que repenser à ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

Il avait mis Merlin au service de son fils, il avait accepté leur relation et avait même cherché à la connaître pour son fils!

Ce soircier les avait tous manipulé!

Il avait décidé de se rendrechez Gaius pour voir à quel point son viel ami avait été ensorceé où s'il pouvait essayer de le récupérer. Alors, qu'il allait entrer, Uther entendit des bruits de conversation étouffés à l'intérieur de l'officine.

" Je sais Gaius. J'y ai repensé cette nuit, pendant que Merin dormait. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ne me regardais pas comme ça. Une fois la liesse retombé, j'ai pensé aus difficultés qui allait arriver.

Déjà, comment faire naître l'enfant? Vous l'avez dit, Merlin est un homme? Comment va -t-il faire notre fille? Et Merin y survivra-t-il? Je ne veux pas le perdre Gaius. Et vous avez dit que c'est la magie de Merlin qui lui as permis de faire ça et que sait elle qui faisait grandir l'enfant et le nourissait. Cela ne risque pas d'épuiser Merlin? S'il n'a pas suffisamment de magie pour subvenir à eux deux?

Et puis, quand le ventre de Merlin va grossir, on va poser des questions. Des questions qui vont remonter jusqu'à mon père. Dès qu'Uther l'apprendra, il ne cherchera même pas à comprendre, il le tuera, lui et notre enfant! Et Morgane aussi, elle fera très vite le lien! Elle voudra tuer notre enfant, sachant que cela nous affectera tous les deux et que Merlin ne protégera pas Camelot lorsqu'elle et Morgause attequeront Camelot! "

Uther n'entendit pas la réonse du médecin et se raprocha un peu plus de la porte.

" Oui! Mais quand Uther apprendra que Morgane est une sorcière et qu'il verra qu'elle s'est retourné contre lui, jamais il ne pourra croire que la magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise! Il aura la preuve qu'elle peut l'être! Il ne cherchera même pas à comprendre! Je pourrais lui dire tout ce que Merlin a fait pour lui, Camelot et moi que cela ne changerai rien!

-Et vous voulez faire quoi, Arthur? demanda la voix inquiète du vieux médecin.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que Morgane et Morgause doivent être arreté, que nous devons faire des lois appropriés concernant la magie, trouver le moyen de faire naître notre enfant, permettre à Merlin de s'occuper de son peuple et de son royaume et empêcher mon père de tuer Merlin! Et notre fille avec! Car vous savez très bien que Merlin ne cherchera même pas à s'enfuir une fois dans les cachots! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi! cria son fils.

-Je sais mais ne criais pas s'il vous plaît, Sire. Merlin dort et en a besoin. Sinon, oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas tuer Uther. Merlinn ne le voudrais pas, vous le savez tout comme moi, ajouta Gaius.

-Toujours à se soucier des autres... Même quand j'ai failli tuer mon père, il n'a pas pensé un seul instant à lui ni au fait que cela aurait pu le rendre libre. Il n'a pensé qu'a moi et au fait que je m'en voudrais n'a pas pensé un seul instant à lui alors que moi, j'ai haîs la magie ensuite! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que la magie n'étais pas forcement mauvaise. Que seul ce qu'en font les hommes déterminent sa valeur. Vous, Merlin et les druides me l'avait fait comprendre. Vous en répondant à toutes mes questions, Merlin quand il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il a fait depuis son arrivé à Camelot et grâce auc récits du grand dragon et aux nombreuses questions que j'ai posé aux druides. J'ai mis du temps. Mais, comme vous me l'avez dit et comme l'a dit le grand dragon : la magie est comme une épée. C'est celui qui l'utilise qui choisit de l'utiliser poour protéger ou pour tuer. Jamais mon père n'acceptera ça! Il est trop bborné pour ça! Je ne ssais même pas pourquoi!

-Pour une raison qui lui est personnelle, intervint Merlin. Vous ne m'avez pas reveillé et je me suis assez reposé Gaius. Une raison qui lui est personnelle. Si ton père veut t'en parler, il le fera. Pas moi. Le roi m'a fait confiance à ce sujet, je ne dirais. Mais c'est vrai que la manière dont la magie lui a été présenté à ce moment là n'étais pas le meuilleur. Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit? Tout le monde est le servant de la magie et pour éviterde faire ddes choses horrible ou de se prendre pour Dieu, la magie réclame toujours son dû. Sauf pour moi. Mais la Magie n'est pas un jouer, on ne peut pas lui demander quelque chose sans donner autre chose en retour. Quand tu effectue un sortilège puissant, cela t'affaiblis considérablement. Tu peux t'entrainer avec le temps mais même en t'entrainant mentalement, magiquement et physiquement, tu seras quand même lesé par la puissance du sort. Ton père a cru pouvoir contourné les lois même de la Magie et l'utilisait comme on utilise une vulgaire épée.

Sauf que ce n'est pas une vulgaire épée.

C'est un entité vivante qui m'a donné la vie. C'est elle qui a donné naissance au monde qui nous entoure. Je ne ssais pas si vous pouvez le sentir Gaius et toi certainement pas Arthur, mais je sens la magie autour de moi en permence. Elle fait parti des principaux fils qui ont crée notre monde. On ne peut pas la faire disparaître simplement en brûlant ses disciples. C'est impossible. Car cela viendrait faire disparaître le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui."

Le discours de Merlin laissa place au silencce. Uther était de plus en plus perdu. Tout ce qu'il croyait, toutes ses convictions s'éffondrait. D'un seul coup, il envisagea les choses sous un autre angle. Et si, au lieu de protéger son royaume, il l'avait mis en danger à cause de sa haine pour la magie? Il devait avouer - à contrecoeur- que depuis l'arrivée du jeune Merlin, le nombre d'attaques avait diminué.

Nimueh l'avait prévenu. _La magie demande toujours quelque chose en échange_. Elle l'avait prévenue et dans son arrogance, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il croyait tout savoir et pouvoir touut contrôler. Il avait agi comme un imbécile!

Son fils était prêt à le tuer pour protéger Merlin et leur fille. _Leur fille_... Il allait être grand-père! Les paroles du vieux médecin lui revienrent en mémoire _: l'enfant des deux mondes donnera une dernière chance à la Haine de se rédempter_. Serais-lui, la Haine? S'était-il fourvoyé à ce point?

Et il revit le sourire de son fils. Il était tellement heureux et déterminé aussi. Il pouvait enfin apercevoir le roi qu'il allait être, comme lui avait dit Merlin quelques mois plus tôt.

Merlin... Roi de la Magie, son fils et roi du Royaume de DragonsLand...

Arthur, son fils et hériter... Le fils de sa belle et douce Ygerne... Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir trahi sa femme avec la mère de Morgane. D'ailleurs, Morgane, une sorcière? Impossible?

Sa belle et passionnée Morgane ne pouvait pas être une sorcière ? Et vouloir faire du mal à Camelot?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait envoyer Merlin au cachot comme prévu ou... Ou quoi? Il ne saurait même pas quoi faire dans d'autre cas. La magie était mauvaise. Il en était convaincu.

Pourtant, la magie lui avait donné un fils, fait naître l'homme qui rendait son fils heureux et permis à sa petite fille d'exister. Petite fille... Cela lui plaisait bien... Il pourrait s'habituer à la notion...

Il entendit des rires. Sans doutes Merlin avait fait une pitreries ou dis quelque chose de drôle comme cela lui arrivait souvent... Et le rire de son fils qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il se souvenait encore de son fils, tout petit, pleurant sur le portrait de sa mère. De l'enfant seul qu'il était.

Et de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Oui, il tait fier de l'homme qu'était devenu son fils. Un homme faisant ses propres choix. Un homme sur de lui.

Uther prit une profonde inspiration.

_L'enfant des deux mondes donnera une dernière chance à la Haine de se rédempter._

Que faire? Le roi fixa la porte un moment avannt de prendre sa décision.

Il entra.

**Et voilà!**

**La suite la semaine prochaine!**

**N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois me cacher en Amazonie pour éviter les tomates!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
